Possession
by AnnaOj
Summary: Mikan Sakura, an aspiring fashion designer goes to Japan to start a new career. She thought she'd easily make it but No. Not when she got caught up between the fight of rivals and half-brothers Hyuuga Natsume and Ruka Nogi. -fic 2-
1. Coffee?

**A/N: All I can say is that I'm still a newbie here so please be nice to me even if I have many wrong grammars and spellings. I'll try my best to present a good story.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Gakuen Alice so never sue me if anything happens.**

* * *

.

Chapter 1: Coffee?  
_by Anna:Oj_

.

.

.

_'To all passengers of flight 13769 Paris to Tokyo, Japan, please proceed to the luggage area to claim your baggage'_ It was the dominant sound in the airport at that time. The place was so crowded with people, some were crying not wanting their loved ones to leave, some were in a rush not wanting to be left by the plane, and others had a smile written all over their faces.

A brunette walked from the arrival area, heels clicking the marble floor. Her auburn locks were swaying from left to right as its soft curls bounced up and down. She was carrying a shoulder bag and her passport without any luggage. She marveled the whole place, gazing from left to right. _'Japan,'_ She took a long breath, _'I love it in here'_. Just the mere thought that she was there standing at Tokyo's Airport makes her feel jumpy.

She walked to a coffee shop then took a rest in there. The long boring flight made her crazy, hell crazy. The place was empty. She and the owner were only the people inside. The jazz music filled the place making it more peaceful."One cafe latte please" She ordered as she sat by the window. The scenery outside was beautiful for her, the tall buildings, the busy streets, the cars that lined up as the spot light turned red and most of all the Tokyo Tower. "Here's your order, miss" An old man called catching her attention.

"Um, arigatou" She smiled back to the man.

"You can speak Japanese?" The man chatted back.

"Hai"

"Well then enjoy your drink" She watched the man's retreating figure then picked her cup from the table. Her hazel orbs brighten as she smelled its aroma. She sat professionally, her auburn locks falling up to her waist-level. She placed two more cubes of sugar in her cup as she twirled her hair with her other hand. She stirred it cautiously not wanting the liquid to pour on her newly bought blouse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-sama, Yamette Kudasi (please stop)" Men wearing black pleaded as they ran after a raven-haired lad. _'Tch what the hell's with these escorts? And how the hell did that old hag learn that I'm coming back?'_ The lad thought as he strode around the airport. Minutes ago he was breaking up with his 79th girlfriend but after a second or two he was already there scampering with those escorts. It was all that girl's fault. After he broke up with her, she shouted out so loud catching the attention of those men.

He dragged himself through the crowd wishing that those men will stop trailing after him. He tried to hide in different places, the C.R, the stock room, the shops and restaurants but he always end up being tracked down. He entered a small coffee shop with only two people inside.

She was sipping her coffee when a raven-haired guy burst inside the shop. He was panting hard and looks very nervous. The guy was looking everywhere from up, left, down, right, and even under the tables. The brunette stared at the guy, crimson eyes, messy raven locks and a serious face. _'What's wrong with this guy? He he's a little good-looking but...he's kind of weird'. _She continued to study the guy but she ended up meeting his eyes. Her hazel orbs met his crimson ones.

_'What's with this ugly? another fan girl?'_ He stared at the brunette. Ideas started to pop out of his witty brain. For a second his attention was caught with the men running outside. With no time to think, he abruptly walked towards the tense and uneasy brunette then gave her a tight hug.

"Wha- what are you doing? Let me go you bastard!" She screamed out loud as men entered the shop. They were asking the owner if he saw a man in the picture. "Shut up" He whispered to the brunette as he tightened his embrace to stop her from shouting.

"I'm sorry I...I haven't...seen that lad" The owner trembled in fright. The raven-haired guy stared at him viciously enough to silence him. After several minutes the men left and the brunette was released from the lad's deadly hug.

She pushed the man hard "What's wrong with you, Mister!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Shut up ugly. And don't call me mister, I'm just twenty" He replied coolly.

"Hey why the hell did you hug me, you bastard?' She hit him with her Gucci shoulder bag.

"Wha- Don't hit me **flat-chested**" He backed away not wanting to be hit.

"I'll hit you if I want, I'll kill you if I wish to-" Her eyes widened. She shrugged "You," she pointed him, "called me..."

**FLAT...**

**CHES...**

**TED... **

**FLAT CHESTED**, those words rang through her ears

3

2

1

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! PERVERT! YOU"RE A PERVERT!"She hit him harder. She wanted to kick him, to punch him, to kill him, to peel of his skin, to pull his crimson eyes out, to grind him to a billion pieces, to pull his hair, to stab him with a knife, to hit him with a hammer, to hang him up side down, and everything to torture him. ", Ugh get out of my sight you pervert or I'll kill you" She was hell serious. Hearing the word ugly and flat-chested makes her world collapse.

"Will you shut up? You're making my ears bleed" He complained as he cupped her mouth. "Mmmm!" Mikan moaned as she tried to get off his grasp. Her soft curls got ruined as she tried to fight back. Her arm had reached on something, her cup of coffee. She pulled the cup and without hesitation she poured it on him, right on his gorgeous face.

"Ugh, Shit!" He growled in pain. "Fuck you bitch!". Mikan sighed "Never call me by names you perverted moron!"

"You poured coffee on me!"

**SLAP...**

The sound echoed through the air. "You slapped me! How dare you hurt a girl!"She started to complain, her eyes were starting to water. Her left cheek was reddish. She was hurt. She can't fight back anymore. She felt remorse. The crimson-eyed lad left without any regret. His crimson eyes glistened as he gave a last glare at the brunette. _'You'll pay for this you ugly' _He cursed silently.

"Are you alright, miss?" The owner offered his hand. She dropped off her knees. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'll never forget this" She muttered to no one in particular. Wiping her tears, she stood up on her own then headed to the counter. She dropped a thousand yen at the counter then picked her bag up. "Be careful miss, that man is one of the most influential person here in Japan" the man warned as he stared seriously at the sobbing lass. "I don't care, he will surely pay for this" She stated fiercely as if wanting to kill a person. She stormed out of the shop while her curls waved freely. The laces of her blouse swayed as she moved.

"Miss, your change"

"Keep them"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hotaru!" Mikan screamed at the phone."I lost my virginity...Uwah!" Her best friend was loosing her temper because of the brunette's howling. "Baka, if you won't calm down I'll hang up"She muttered frankly. Mikan pouted more "Hotaru you're so mean. Your best friend was harassed by a perverted moron", she jumped on her bed then rested her back on the feather pillows. "I'd rather take pictures of fashion designers than attend to your non-sense " the ice queen replied coldly as always.

"Don't you even care that a moron hugged me then gave me a slap on my face?"

"I don't care," Hotaru replied by the time Mikan finished her complains "and since when did hug made a woman loose her virginity?"

"But...HE CALLED ME FLAT-CHESTED!" She freaked out."Why are you so mad that you freaked out? Maybe he told you the truth" Mikan twitched. She shifted her gaze to her chest "but...". She thought it herself, it was indeed flat.

**FLAT  
**

**FLAT**

**FLAT**

_'My chest is...FLAT?'_ She dropped half-dead on the damned floor. She sobbed "Why...Why...Why was I destined to be a flat-chested?". She sulked at the corner of her room. "Mikan, if you're planning to sulk in there then forget about my reason for calling you" Hotaru complained, ready to hang up anytime. "yeah, what were you saying again?", she asked recovering herself from her crying. " Japan's fashion anniversary will be held tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!When? where? Are you going?" She asked filled the brunette. The clock struck ten, the streets were now empty. The moon was in its full and the stars were winking as the people were safe and sound in their own homes. "I'll be going with my business partner,"

"Eh, you're so lucky. You'll meet owners of the most prestigious fashion houses, the 'RBT', the 'KuRo', the 'C and D', your fashion house the 'Ice Queen' and the others" She was envious that Hotaru will be able to go to the ball. "Shut up baka, you're invited too."EH!," She shrieked, "I, Sakura Mikan, am invited to the Japan's Fashion Anniversary Celebration?" She jumped up and down, shaking her apartment and even her neighbors. She was getting messy, her hair covered her face, her clothes got crumpled as she crawled on the bed, the floor and everywhere. She went out to the balcony then stretched.

"Hotaru, why am I invited?" The innocence of the brunette was taking over herself again.

"If you don't like then don't come," Hotaru took back her offer. "No, no, no, I will come" She finally decided.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Old hag, I'm here" The raven-haired guy called as he trailed up the long staircase of the mansion. The place was filled with paintings in France, plants were placed at each corner of the place. "Natsume, you bastard" an older woman with French accent hollered. She waked down the grand staircase as her curly blond hair swayed through her movement. "Why, you mad about me tricking your filthy escorts" Natsume scowled as he faced the older woman.

**SLAP !**

"You bastard, you never got your father's traits. I'm glad Ruka wasn't like you because you are like your damned slut mother"

"How dare you? You are the slut who killed my mother!" He screamed out of anger. "Shut up Natsume, you should be thanking me that you're still living here" The blond lady retorted with her French accent"Here, tomorrow's Japan's Fashion Anniversary Celebration and you are expected to be present in there" The lady stated calmly but she threw the invitation on his gorgeous face.

"Tch" He walked away not minding the invitation. He was sure that out of their million maids, someone will pick it. He trekked the east wing of the mansion then headed to his room. Servants bowed down to him, even the little bunny on the side. _'Hn, the spoiled brat is here' _He thought as he stared at the bunny. "Natsume! you're already here" a blond guy at his age called. His messy blond locks were covering his eyebrows. Blue orbs made his face look good. He matched Natsume's good looks but not Natsume's arrogant attitude.

"I don't need your presence here, Ruka" he opened his door and clutched it's knob. "It only pisses me." He slammed the door close leaving Ruka and his bunny. "So the game starts again" he picked his bunny then patted it lightly on its head. He gave a smirk, "I'll be winning again".

He threw himself on the king-sized bed then massaged his temple. Meeting the family of Nogi makes him go crazy like hell. He loosened his tie, his pants were already crumpled because of all the happenings. The smell of coffee made him uncomfortable, his raven locks smelled coffee too which made him remember the damned brunette, auburn orbs, pale skin, rose colored lips, cocky attitude, and a crying face. "I'll surely kill her the next time we meet".

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She gave a yawn as she stretched on her balcony. The sight of the rising sun made her gape in awe. Indeed it was beautiful, the sun was behind the tower making it shimmer. "Time to prepare!YOSH!" she returned inside then hunted for clothes inside her closet. "OH, I forgot! I haven't brought any clothes with me when I went here" she was alarmed. Wearing her clothes yesterday, she rushed out of her apartment and headed to shop.

She hunted for gowns, shoes, accessories, and a lot of other stuffs. At last she found the perfect dress for her, cream colored bubble dress with black linings on the sleeve and neck part. It was perfectly fit for her body. The color matched her skin and the sandals made her look like a professional woman. "I'll take it " she said as she placed her card on the counter.

She headed to a famous salon where she had her hair curled softly and on a neat bun. accessories were also applied on her silky hair. A little make up was applied to her face. They said her rosy cheeks would look better if not added with blush on. It was six o' clock and she was more prepared than the most prepared. She waited...

10 minutes...

30 minutes...

45 minutes...

55 minutes..

56

57

58

59

It was already seven...

"HOTARU!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "She left me..." she sniffed. She was already teary-eyed.

.

"Ruka, go inside first. My friend hasn't arrived yet" Ruka's business partner explained. "Are you sure? I mean well the progra-" He glanced at Hotaru, she was staring at him coldly making him back away. "I'm going in!" he rushed inside praying she wasn't mad. He can't imagine that he had made the Ice Queen his business partner. He never thought that his life was at stake. He entered at the grand hall, passing the red carpet and the cameras that kept on flashing.

At last Mikan arrived. "Hotaru, why the hell did you left me?" Mikan pouted as she massaged her heels. "Well, I already left a message on your answering machine" she replied as she stared down at the Mikan who was sitting on the floor. "Don't just sit there, many people might thought that I'm your acquaintance and will call me an ill-mannered lady" she ordered coldly. Her freezing stare made Mikan straight up.

"Let's go Hotaru" she pulled her best friend then passed the flashing cameras and the noisy reporters. She walked gracefully on the red carpet smiling her best one. She felt like in the fairy tale as she saw the magnificent place, people with different clothes, a large stage filled with flowers, famous people lingering around and chatting with each other, owners of different fashion houses and many more.

"Baka, go to the back stage now"

"Eh why?"

"You really are an idiot. I invited you here to find you a place to work"

"How?"

"Just hurry up and head there" a furious Hotaru barked as the scared Mikan walked away unwillingly"

Just a minute later the program started. "Good evening ladies and gentle man, welcome to this year's Japan's Fashion Anniversary" Ruka and his co-host greeted "Now let's introduce the new applicants for being Japan's Designer of the Year"

Hotaru sat on a spot near the corner of the place not wanting to be seen by her old fan boys especially that Shouda. She saw a raven-haired guy walking silently and sat on the table adjacent to hers. By the second she saw him she realized it was Hyuuga Natsume, the owner of KuRo Fashion House.

'Applicant no. 10'...

'Applicant no. 11'...

'Applicant no. 12 Miss Sakura Mikan, studied in Istituto Marangoni found in Paris, France for ten years and graduated as their top student.' Mikan stepped up on the stage and walked cautiously. Her bubble dress swayed in every motion she made as her dangling earrings moved. She walked professionally with her infamous bright smile. She glanced from left to right to look for Hotaru and luckily she spotted the Ice Queen. But on her left, was the raven-haired perverted moron who hugged her in the coffee shop. It made her shiver as his crimson eyes stared at her.

_'What the hell?'_

_._

_._

_._

_~End, One~  
_

* * *

**A/N: whew...how was the first chapter? I hope you find it interesting. I can't update that much cause I'm freakin' busy. Thank you for the reviews anyway**


	2. One, Two, Three

A/N: How's the first chapter? I hope you find it interesting. I'm telling you now I'm hell busy so I won't be updating for about three weeks. If I can finish retyping the third chapter earlier than expected then obviously I will be updating earlier.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Gakuen Alice so never sue me if anything happens.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2  
by Anna:O_j_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_'Why?'_

_'Why the hell?'_

_'Why the hell is the pervert here?'_

Her mind freaked as she stood at the stage. Mikan was trembling. Her knees were feeling weak. Heat engulfed her body. Just the stare of the raven-haired guy made her feel awkward. She tried to maintain her composure. She clutched her hands together then closed her eyes for a bit. The audience watched her every move so she can't react in the way she wanted to. The strong ray of the spot light covered her tense face with much warmth. The representative of each fashion house eyed her professionally looking for any flaws on her.

_'Next, applicant no. 13 miss-'_ she walked down the stage but accidentally tripped only to fall on Ruka's strong arms. She felt embarrassed being caught by the host himself. His arms were on the small of her back. She laid face to face with him. Ruka flushed a smile on her, "Don't worry" he assured her. The brunette blushed, "Um, thank you" she helped herself up then walked out feeling so humiliated._ 'I'm so stupid' _she was cursing herself with every word that she could use.

_'Tch, flirting again'_ Natsume shuddered in disgust of Ruka. His eyes kept eyeing the humiliated brunette who was crying on Hotaru's shoulder. _'What kind of world is this? The first one's Ruka- a spoiled bastard, then that Imai- the Ice Queen and now, that flat chested's here- the bitchy girl who poured that café latte on my tuxedo.'_ A lot of thoughts were forming in his brain and he can't keep but shudder on the thought. Why in the hell was he in there anyway? As far as he knew, he went back to Japan to work not to attend filthy parties with a flat-chested present in the happening.

After a bit of intermissions, the dinner time had begun. People were chatting, laughing, couples swaying to the beat of the music. A bunch of designers were talking about work and others were talking about the new applicants. Hotaru and Mikan returned to their seats together with Ruka and took their dinner. The heavenly decorations of the place made the happening more enjoyable. Wide balconies and high windows could be found in every side of the hall; soft textured curtains matching the motif of the occasion. Outside was a large labyrinth with high walls.

"Ruka, I'd like you to meet Sakura Mikan, Mikan this is Nogi Ruka, my business partner" Hotaru mumbled as they sat comfortably on their seats.

"Nice to meet you Miss Sakura" the blond stood up then bowed courteously. Mikan blushed as she recalled the accident earlier. Indeed she felt humiliated but being caught by the super cute Nogi Ruka made her happy. "Pleased to meet you, Ruka-kun" she smiled back at him "thanks anyway". Natsume on the other hand was there sitting alone on the adjacent table and was busy shooing away the fan girls who made a commotion. Some were giving chocolates, love letters and the others were just throwing themselves on Natsume which made his peaceful life miserable.

"Natsume, would you mind joining our table" Ruka offered with a smile. Natsume stared at the brunette who was still eating. He accepted Ruka's offer wanting to piss the three especially Mikan. He really wanted revenge._ 'It's payback time' _he thought then walked to their table. He was seated in front of none other than, Sakura Mikan. The conversation was started by Ruka which broke the silence among the four

"So Miss Sakura, what fashion house do you like the most?" He stated then took his goblet of wine. Natsume waited for Mikan's answer planning to taunt her if ever she answers a stupid one.

"Probably RBT or Ice Queen but Hotaru doesn't want me there" she was thinking of other fashion houses "If possible, I want to be in KuRo"

"Tch, as if I'd let you" Natsume mumbled. "You were saying?" Mikan faced him, staring deeply in his crimson eyes. Ruka giggled as he stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth. "Don't mind me" Natsume mumbled again but continued to piss Mikan with his side comments.

"You were studying in Paris, why work here?"

"I want to improve in my own country" She replied readily. The more they talk the more she fell for Ruka. She believed in love at first sight. "Maybe they won't accept her because she's unskillful"

"That's not true" Mikan exclaimed, she was hell pissed with the raven-haired pervert sited face to face with her. She started to become furious about Natsume's presence. "Hyuuga stop saying those side comments or I'll force you to go away" Hotaru interrupted the silent war. "Hyuuga?"

"I forgot to introduce Natsume" Ruka exclaimed "Natsume this is Hotaru Imai and the other one is Miss Sakura Mikan". The raven haired lad just yawned "And this is Hyuuga Natsume"

"Pleased to meet you" Mikan greeted, trying to control her temper.

"I'm not pleased to meet you" He replied coolly. A vein pooped out of her head.

"Well then let's return to the topic, have you worked as a designer before?"

"Yes"

"What kind of clothes did you design?"

"Maybe clothing for pigs" Natsume started to give his side comments again.

"That's not true," Mikan was obviously loosing her temper "I once worked at Tangerines & Co."

"That's the leading fashion house in Europe and probably the world, why did you stop working in there?"

"I don't like their way of treating employees" She replied in a sad tone.

Natsume stood up "Maybe they don't like you 'coz you're stupid" he stared at Mikan seriously. He was totally pissed. The mere presence of Ruka and her made his blood boil. "I'm going to the wash room" Natsume walked away to calm himself. Silence reigned over their table again. "I'm going to the powder room too" Mikan broke the silence. She pirouetted away as her dress swayed along. She was pissed, hell really pissed. Hearing people call her stupid makes her sick. Her pools were covered with her bangs. Her auburn locks shone through the dim light. Loud music banged through her ears at deafening volume.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Excuse me..." A scarlet haired lady called, "I SAID EXCUSE ME" she repeated while tapping a blue-haired man's shoulder. She was already loosing her temper. Her reddish-pink hair was now in a very messy state and her temper was at its full extent.

"What?" The guy replied annoyingly. He stared at her; scarlet locks, green orbs, rosy cheeks and cherry colored lips. The first time he saw her he fell instantly. He found her interesting; unladylike, harsh, hot-tempered, bossy yet she has a very angelic face.

"Will you stop flirting with my acquaintance?" She complained harshly with her British accent. "Don't line her up with those sluttish girls you are with"

She walked towards the crowd of girls then pulled a small curly-haired girl who looks like a doll. "Ikuzo (let's go), Nobara" She pulled her harshly and in a very rude manner. "Oi Misaki!, Misaki!" Nobara called. She was being dragged mercilessly and her feet were already sore.

The scarlet haired lady halted in a sudden. "Let me remind you this Nobara," She placed her hand on her head, fixing her locks for a second, "We went here to WORK not for YOU to FLIRT with that malicious pervert"

"Tsubasa-kun? Well he's not a pervert!" She defended. "Oh, he's not? Can't you see how many slutty stupid girls are crowding him like a stinky swarm of bees? And he's enjoying all the attention he's getting" She complained sarcastically.

Nobara's eyes were pleading. She really liked Tsubasa from the very first sight of him. Misaki on the other hand can't take to see her best friend hurt like that. She was really a good person and Misaki doesn't want her to be fooled by that play boy.

"Fine…" she sighed "I tell you Nobara, don't come to me crying like a lost child when you learn that he's just playing with you". She walked off not wanting to mind her anymore. They went to the fashion Ball work but they end up separated because of that flirty guy.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

For the tenth time she gave a long deep sigh. She was really pissed. Natsume made the hell out of her. Cool water ran down her face making her refreshed. She was already calm. The bathroom was empty; dim orange light, long lines of empty cubicles and the rest were filled with mirrors. "Just one more word from him and I'll kill him!"

She stepped out of the bathroom just in time as Natsume did. Blank looks were in their orbs. He smirked "Oh," He pointed at her chest "You're cleavage's wet".

3

2

1

"HYUUGA!" She grabbed his raven hair pulling him up the stairs, "I hate you! Die you obnoxious damned moron! Fuck you! You stupid stinky pervert!" she dragged him up to the roof top. "What's with you ugly?" he whined.

"Will you stop getting in my life?" she stood a meter away from him. "You entered my life so you get the hell out of it" Natsume retorted relaxingly

"Oh really? How I wish I can…I really can't believe that YOU are RUKA's brother"

RUKA

RUKA

His name was now ringing in Natsume's head. His eyebrows twitched "Don't you dare call him my brother!" His voice was firm; a tone of agony, disgust and loathe. "Stop interfering with MY LIFE!" He faced his back to her. The girl in front of him pissed him a lot. His eyes were covered with his messy locks, his body stiffened.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you, ugly, flat-chested girl" His hair swayed with the wind. The roof top was windy. The place was really quiet. There were no fences by the edges. A little child might eve fall.

UGLY

FLAT-CHESTED

UGLY

FLAT-CHESTED

Now she's the one pissed. "You'll kill me?" She walked towards him, "Then I'll kill you first!" Tears ran down her cheeks. She can no longer take his taunting. She quickened her pace the pushed Natsume to the edge of the building. She hoped he'll die. She wished he'll fall…now…at that place…at that time.

"Oi, stop you ugl-" In a strike of a second their situations changed. She was now hanging on Natsume's neck. She had no solid place to step on. She was now the one to fall down. The wind blew freely making her dress wave. "Put me down Hyuuga, put me down!" she pleaded; more tears ran down her face. He smirked "You want to get down? Then go down" He pushed her down scaring her to death. "HYUUGA!" she screamed, she cried more, clinging on him tighter, her lips pressed on his neck. Tears soaked his tuxedo.

New of the feeling he felt he pulled her then placed her safely on the ground. "Don't touch me" he mumbled. The warmth of her lips pressed on him was still . He was feeling shy. He couldn't understand what he felt. It was unknown to him; something warm, pleasing and made him wonder.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki was alone for about an hour just sitting on a table. The party ball went on, a lot of guys asked her for a dance but none of them, even one, was able to make her agree. She found herself hungry. Imagine sitting there for an hour with no one to talk to. Her scarlet gown crumpled as she stood. She dusted herself then walked to the large table of food.

She walked slowly, thinking carefully what to eat. A meter away from her stood a man eating like a dog, grabbing and munching all the food in front of him. She was disgusted with the barbarous guy in front of her. Trying to get away from the ill-mannered man she took her distance about a foot or two. She picked low fat foods and Italian pasta which she added with a white sauce. While scooping the sauce someone bumped on her back spilling the sauce on herself unintentionally. "What the hell are you-" her orbs widened. Stood in front of her was the malicious pervert who was with Nobara a while ago.

"You're-" they pointed each other with astounded looks on their face. "Yo" Tsubasa grinned. Misaki shuddered in disgust. "Stop grinning on me you stinky pervert!"

"Eh," He played with his locks, "I'm not a pervert, miss loud-mouth"

The two walked down the stairs. They walked with much silence. "Oi, chatter box, are you out of words now?". She gave a deadly glare. She turned even paler than usual. Who wouldn't if you're pushed off the building and almost ending your life in there.

"What do you expect? You almost killed me you pervert!" She snapped then flushed an annoyed face. He smirked. He didn't give a damn, even if she dies in front of him he'll never cry, he may even laugh if it happens and rejoice after.

They passed the long hall. It was filled with chandeliers and famous posters of the famous fashion houses in Japan. They passed the hall with the both of them not even uttering a single word even the sound of their breaths can't be heard. By the time they set foot on the grand hall, eyes widened when they saw Natsume, most specifically the freaky fan girls who were waiting for him. The dance werelmost over and the special part was about to start.

KYAAA!

NATSUME HYUUGA!

NATSUME-KUN!

PLEASE LOVE ME!

PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!

The girls caused so much ruckus, and even deafening the ears of the people present. He earned glares from the male population who were extremely jealous. One of his eyebrows rose. _'What the hell are these? freaky fan girls?'. _

In a split of a second or two, all the lights turned off making almost all of the girls scream in terror. Mikan on the other hand was like them, screamed in fright grabbing the nearest arm she could reach. She cried non-stop. Her trembling wouldn't stop but the person she grabbed didn't give even care to utter a comforting or reassuring word.

.

.

.

_~End, Two~_

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter! Whew...I'm so exhausted. Well, how was it? I hope you still find it interesting. Hey I'm really done with the second chapter!It was freaky long. Thanks for those who gives reviews, I really treasure them. They really give me the will and inspiration to update and update.**


	3. Pissed Off

A/N: Yay! I'm back (for now)... since the year's already coming to an end, I really have to update at least. I have a crazy note in my other fic "Lips Of An Angel" so if you have time, pass by a little ok!

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3  
_by Anna:Oj_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Oi, ugly let go!" Natsume called out in the dark but Mikan's grip only got tighter. "The girls are crowding me now!" he said then nudged her hard away then slipped out of the crazy mob of girls not even minding that she fell on the floor hard.

She tried to get up herself but the mob of fan girls were just passing by and stepping on her mercilessly. They were in the dark after all. The feeling of humiliation engrossed her, realizing that Natsume Hyuuga pitilessly pushed her down the hard floor for the sake of himself.

Damn conceited bastard.

She didn't realize that hot tears were cascading down her cheeks. She was humiliated, again; and again and all over again. Not only Hyuuga, everyone around her kept humiliating her. She felt like a total idiot.

Hyuuga gazed at Mikan as she stumbled every time she attempted to get up. He could only see the faint image of her but he was certain that she was crying. The fan girls had stepped on her multiple times already and suspected that she had bruises, the reason why she couldn't get up.

While in the darkness, a crowd of female screamed without an unknown reason. The spotlight turned on and reached the dark corner where the screams came from. It was from the buffet table. "Oh, isn't that Andou-sama, the famous model of KuRo fashion house?" the people who followed the light's direction said. "Tsubasa-kun kissed that woman!" a loud shriek ceased the whole fashion population.

Suddenly the loud piercing sound of the microphone filled the grand hall, grabbing the attention of everyone in a split second. A loud giggle vibrated through as the lights went on again but on a dimmer state. "Ah! sorry… my bad, my bad. hehe. I just thought everyone was too serious so I tried to… umm, well… lighten the mood?" the emcee explained nervously as a thousand glares darted towards him.

Many did send scowls on him and Natsume was one of them. If only he could walk up the stage and strangle the emcee himself. He was feeling crazy a while ago; imagine being caught up in the middle of a sea of damn fan girls. Moreover, his conscience was bugging him for a while already because of the loud-mouthed Sakura girl.

He returned his sight on Mikan and saw her able to get up and straighten herself. Her weeping wasn't over yet and her make-up was already ruined though not really that obvious because she only applied a little. Mikan wiped off the tears on her face using her arm and rubbing it on her eyes like a little lost child. She didn't care even if she loose poise at that moment.

Natsume just stared at her wondering what's wrong. It's as if she was being tormented with the way that she looked. He only stared at her when she darted off, her crying mode starting again. After then, he decided to leave, his conscience still bugging him gravely.

He wondered what was wrong with him. Two inhuman entities just appeared on his shoulders; on the right was wearing white, the one on the left in black. "Hyuuga-kun you shouldn't have done that… —" said the white clothed one but the black dressed one interrupted. "Urasai! Shut up, shut up… serves the ugly girl right… hehe, she kept on bugging you Hyuuga so don't mind her… live life..enjoy! And go torment her more, whoot!"

He completely agreed with the black dressed one. "Hn, that's right" said Natsume to no one. He was talking to nothingness! _What the heck! Why the hell am I talking to myself?… ugh, and what's with the angel-devil conscience doing in my imagination?… I'm not even drunk… ugh_

"Damn that Sakura girl, she's driving me crazy literally…" he muttered to his self after being back to his senses.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Her feet sore, Mikan scampered through the crowd. Most of the people were dancing and she was causing a ruckus at the couples who were swaying to the beat.

She quickened her pace; faster… faster and faster. Her head was spinning like hell as tormenting memories kept flashing back in her head and she couldn't stop them_. "I'm better than you, bitch…" "You better be off, I'm not a nice enemy nor am I a nice friend of yours…" "You don't have a future here, no talents; you're nothing but a show off air bag!" "See, you're hopeless… a disgrace"_

"Stop it!" she breathed through as she ran quickly. "Stop it, please!" the tears streamed more and more down her cheeks.

Before she could even bump to another person, strong arms held her waist firmly, circling them around her. "Sakura-san!, Sakura-san… calm down please…" said a firm voice, the person who was comforting her. He stared at Mikan as she tried to restrain herself from crying more.

"Ru…Ruka-kun…" she said in a stammering voice. "It's alright…" he said while patting her back. He hugged her closely to ease her tension.

Mikan being still conscious to herself and her surroundings and being aware that her one-minute crush was hugging her, she straightened herself to look like still a dignified lady. "Umm, I'm fine now… thank you" she tried to release herself but Ruka didn't even move. "Umm, Ruka-kun" Mikan said gesturing she wanted to be off. "Sakura-san, may I?" he released her then hastily took a bow, offering his hand.

Good mannerism taught her not to decline offers and Europe's culture says so that she should dance if ever a man asks her. She hesitantly placed her hand on his feeling the soft delicate skin of Ruka. Her blush was obvious to herself and she hoped the dim light was doing its work to fade it off.

Even though Hyuuga Natsume was able to make her night as hell as ever, she was glad there was an angel, Nogi Ruka, to save her.

She danced with him without caring that she was catching a hundred glares. She couldn't even hear the music nor was she aware of the time she was spending with Ruka. It was simply nice to be in the arms of a person who could comfort you.

But like a Cinderella story, everything has to end. "Gomen, Ruka –kun but I have to go home now." She said, loosing her grasp on his hand.

"I can drive you home…," he offered.

"Thanks, but… Hotaru had been alone for some time now…" Mikan said turning her head to Hotaru's direction. She was busy doing some stuff on her laptop. "Keep her in company for me.

"Thank you again, Ruka-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Above all the simple words, 'pissed' was the best word to fit Misaki's small world. It was the feeling irking her from the moment she stepped on that damn hall; and it was the feeling she also felt at that moment as she stomped down towards the deserted lobby. It was on a higher level though, she's totally pissed.

The only reason Ms. Harada Misaki of Tokyo press was annoyed was because of the damn—est playboy, superstar of the night, Tsubasa Andou, the hottest, wildest and dreamiest guy a woman wants in handcuffs (except for Hyuuga Natsume)—definition courtesy of the fan girls.

And of course, in her own dictionary, Andou Tsubasa was the super molester of the female generation. And in her case, she wasn't part of the female generation unlike her best friend, Nobara.

"Hey, snob!" she heard a voice call out.

Her pissed mode just increased a higher level. "Hey, miss snob!" the voice called out again.

"What?" Misaki screamed, turning her back with a twist on her heel. "Could you stop calling me a snob? Cause obviously I'm not!" she said turning away again to get to the exit.

"See, you're a snob after all" the owner of the voice stepped out the shadows revealing to be Tsubasa. She didn't reply and instead she advanced to the exit.

He hastily followed the fuming mad female.

"Hey wait!" he said then instantly grabbed Misaki's arm. She resisted, shaking his tight grip off her. Sending a sharp glare, Misaki successfully took him a back. "Tsubasa Andou, if you don't want a bad article about you tomorrow morning, then I advise you to stop calling me names and stop following me!" she said. "And could you just return to your mob of crazy whores and fuck them all night long…. But don't touch my best friend"

"You talk like you're irritated…"

"I am…obvious?" she said with sarcasm.

"Perhaps you're jealous. Tell me, do you mind joining them?"

She gave a loud huff then replied, "Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm like those girls who would die just to get near you?" she snapped. "If you followed me just to ask if I could be your strumpet then no!no! and NO" she walked away at a faster pace, reaching the glass door in no time.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize…"

She replied without turning back, "Apologizing is just for gentlemen but for a ladies man, no, if I know it's just your way to get women". She pushed the glass door then talked before Tsubasa could even retort. "I doubt your sincerity… and your whole being Tsubasa. Oh don't worry, you're article tomorrow would be the talk of the town… don't you like it? You'd be more popular next morning". She then gave a smirk before completely disappearing from his sight.

At that moment, he knew that the scarlet young lady was different. Totally different—and scary. However, he had laid his eyes on her. There's no turning back. His new game has begun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Welcome home Hyuuga-sama" the maid said then held his coat for him. Natsume then went up the long staircase. He hated his damn house; too large, like a cathedral but it was so empty.

Just when he was about to turn to the west wing of the mansion a maid, short and young blocked his way. "Hyuuga-sama… umm, Madam Nogi haven't left her room since this morning."

He rolled his eyes sensing that it's another pathetic maid. "And?" he said playing with his raven locks just to pass time.

"I'm afraid something bad happened to her." The young maid replied lowering her head and staring blankly at the ground. It was very awkward talking to their young master.

A heavy feeling just made Natsume freeze on his spot. Ruka's mom was sick, he remembered. "I'll get her, just do your chores li'l girl" he said then patted the young maid's head.

For a moment, the young girl saw her master's eyes give a small hint of concern.

"Old hag! Old hag! Oi, open up!" he called while his hand knocked repeatedly. For the nth time only silence replied to his call. "If you won't open up I'll barge into your damned door and kill you myself," he yelled unsure if she did hear him.

When he paused, he heard a faint sound of scratch. "Hey you stinking woman, open up!" he called once more. Dismay was written all over his face when no one replied. "Why the hell am I even here, I don't even care if you die and rot in the—" he cursed under his breath when the same young maid appeared behind him.

"Umm, Hyuuga-sama, here's the key to Madam's room" she offered. _Damn this girl. Duh, she had the key all this time but she didn't even dare open the room up, she even bothered me. What's this, a set up? _

"I'll open it up, go back to your business, I'll call you if I need your assistance," he said managing not to strangle the little maid out of irritation.

The moment the door creaked open, and the moment his eyes laid on his step-mom sprawled on the floor, he didn't know what to feel.

"Na…t..sume" the French woman murmured before being unconscious.

"Old hag!" he whispered to himself and he didn't even realize that he'd shown his true feelings for his step-mom. He hated her on the outside cause she hated him but he deeply cared for her for he never had a chance to have a mother. Even though his step-mom kept cursing him directly and slapping to his face that he's a useless bastard, that he's a black sheep he couldn't afford to loose her. She's still a mother for him.

He picked her carefully then placed her on the large bed. "Damn you, can't you even take care of yourself, or could you not hire a personal nurse for yourself," he complained.

Taking the pills from the drawer and a glass of water from the bedside table, he shoved the medicine in her mouth and she followed involuntarily, gulping the pill and the water. He spent the night studying his stepmother's face and reflecting all the happenings in his life, the hardships he had because of the woman in front of him and her damned son.

After leaving the French woman's room and asking the little maid to take care of his step mom, he went directly to his room not even minding to turn on the lights. He liked it better.

He found it hard to sleep because of all the happenings that day.

Shoving his reminiscing thoughts away, he went out his balcony observing the night sky as the clouds passed by the moon in a continuous way. He wondered if his life would be continuous like it. He wondered if a breeze of wind would change the course of those clouds so they won't keep on the same direction forever. Even if it was a childish thing to do, which he never experienced, he wished that also, a breeze of wind, someone or something, would change the course of his life. He wanted to feel the real life not behind the shadows of his broken family.

Picking up his phone, he dialed his secretary's number doing his last business for that night. "Koko…" he said in a mumble. He tossed his self on the black, plush sofa and stared blankly at the dark room as he talked to Koko.

"_Natsume, where are you? The party's just starting…"_

"I don't care and I'm off to bed, I just want to remind you… I need the list of the best applicants who can pass my standards tomorrow morning at seven. Sharp" he said in a bored tone. He mentally complained why he, the boss, was the one to remind his secretary. Well anyway, he was Natsume's closest friend after all, his confidante, the only person to know him.

"_Oh, that… sure, sure! But Natsume—"_

"Koko, I called for business not gossips." Natsume sighed.

"_I know, I know.. but I just saw Ruka dancing this cute brunette who seemed to be crying. Heh, is he dating a girl already? I thought he would— your…ya' know"_

"Koko, I'm not a girl to talk about that bunny boy's life. And don't even talk about _'that'_, I'll hung up"

"_Hai, Natsume-sama" He replied with sarcasm._

"Tch, I even bothered my conscience with that Sakura girl then she'd just end up having the time of her life with my arch nemesis." Natsume mumbled to himself, scratching his head lightly like a kid. Then, he dozed off to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

_~End, Three~_

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I think the angel-devil conscience part was corny... well anyway, it's fine that way...**

_My sincerest thanks to these people who reviewed:_

_**crazyandproud344** - thanks for the review... well I really took so much time to update..._

_**Sakura-Hime246** - sorry, sorry, sorry! I was really late in updating..._

_**Heartbroken Confession** - well, Natsume has a reason for being a bad boy, haha... he's really just kidding when he almost killed Mikan..._

_**xtwinkly** - yup, I really love it when Natsume's the mean guy... let's just see what's my plan for him in this fic..._

_**candyxgirl** - actually, everyone's talking about how Natsume almost killed our dear heroine... thanks for the review..._

_**Irumi Kanzaki** - Oh, now you should probably know why the lights turned off, my first plan about that is a kissing game but I realized it was too early for a "kiss" so I decided to write about the dance..._

_**marshmallow-chan35** - aw-chan! hey, when are you gonna update? thanks for the review!_

_**Suikashan** - Oi, RaInBoW-Chan! ok if anyone's reading this, that is her new pen name..go read her fics though she kind of get lazy like me when it comes to updating... thanks for the review... as usual UPDATE!_

_**Vanilla Night** - I think this fics interesting too. though I lack spirit when it comes to updating..._

_**Kotone Kin** - I'm 14, wow, you're 12... I believe the age requirement here's 13... well anyway I don't mind it...Sure ! we can be friends..._

_**'FiReCaStEr-NaSuMe'** - yeah, Natsume's self-centered, just like... me! hehe..._

_**sakuraaimier** - thanks for the review! =)_

_**Blue-Winged-Wind** - oh, if you've read this already then, ya..she grabbed Natsume's arm... haha, I thinks I made it too easy to be guessed..._

_**kawaii-ne16** - wow long review... well thanks for taking time reading my fic..._

_**sweet n simple** - wait!, I have to make them enemies... that's one of the main ideas in my fic..._

* * *

For my dear treat... **A preview**:

"Hahaha," Mikan chuckled out loud. "I can't believe "The Hyuuga Natsume" just let himself be harassed by that old-gay molester man"

"Damn it Hyuuga put me down! put me down!"

"I believe you've said that line on me the night I saved your life..." he grinned.

"No you didn't save me, idiot! You almost killed me you bastard!"

"Ruka, my dear, anyone you laid your eyes on at the party?" his mom asked her French accent being clearly heard.

"Yup, she's one of the new applicants... Sakura Mikan"

Natsume's crimson orbs flickered at the mention of her name. And then his brilliant mind started to formulate the best way to irk his archenemy.

She stared around her. The people were crowding the busy street and being new in Japan, she didn't know where exactly she was. "Damn it Hyuuga!" she cursed under her breath. She sat in the midst of the people who weren't minding her like she didn't exist at all. At first, she gave a small sob, but as minutes passed by her tears were already flowing down her face. She was lost, damn lost.

She imagined Hyuuga's face laughing out loud in the middle of the crowd. No, she wasn't imagining this, that was damn Hyuuga laughing like crazy purposely at her. Of course she was sure it was real cause a bunch of women were now crowding on his sides.

The devil.

He came down near her than proceeded patting her head like a pup. "So, are you gonna work for me now?"

Maybe that's enough... :))


	4. Rumors and Popularity

**A/N: I'm alive! I'm breathing! huh, huh ... I couldn't believe Suikashan updated before me! hahaha (BAng I was updating and typing and typing then I saw on my e-mail the lazy girl updated! that was unexpected)**

**Oh, my! I'm already on chapter 4! yay! enjoy this...**

**cause I did...**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4:  
_by Anna:Oj_

.

.

.

_**Tokyo Times**__  
January 26, 2009_

_**TSUBASA ANDOU, a DISGRACE to KuRo Fashion House**_

_Happy Chinese New Year to everyone! As much as people would like to enjoy this day, we still want to inform our dear readers about an awful news about Japan's top model, Tsubasa Andou, even though we know it'll break the hearts of our female generation._

_Last night, during the 2009 Fashion Industry Ball, this model was spotted harassing approximately 20 women at the same time though apparently this top model was aware that he was visible through the crowd. That was – a bad news. But a more horrifying news was that the top model was seen at the lobby during the middle of the program together with a little boy._

_The pedophile has appeared!_

_He was witnessed molesting on the act on one dark corner of the lobby. The hotel staff swore that it was him who was f***ing the little child—the poor little boy._

_The staff said that they closed all the facilities at the lobby and that no one was around. The kitchen staff who happen to pass by confirmed it, about 12 female staffs even shrieked at the sight of it._

_Now what we're all waiting for is the reaction of the KuRo fashion house at the indecency of their endorser, Tsubasa Andou. Well obviously, he didn't just degraded his name but also the KuRo fashion house's well respected name._

_This is all for now and we guarantee you, our dear readers that we'll update you with the next happening._

_-Tokyo Press/ Harada Misaki_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The newspaper landed loudly on the hard oak wood desk. "Damn it Tsubasa! Why can't you take good care of the name of this damn fashion house? Is it that hard to control those sexual urges of yours to the extent of even raping a child—a damned little boy!" the shrieking voice of a female filled the room.

Tsubasa lay comfortably on the ebony black couch staring boringly at an enraged blond woman in front of him. The neatly combed hair of hers, which was tied in a bun seconds ago, was now scattered messily on her red face.

"Se-Ri-Na-Sa-Ma!" he groaned. "I couldn't believe that you possibly believed that." He said pointing to the newspaper, which was obviously the cause of the entire ruckus inside that room. "I'm actually not that desperate and excuse me, I can control those urges…" he smirked playfully.

"Yeah, I obviously believed that!" she shrieked once more pointing to what she referred to as the damned newspaper of the century, implying in her tone only sarcasm. "I was never an idiot or else I wouldn't have lived my life with you this far for a decade. Should I state the obvious which is not obvious to yours?"

He only stared at her, the smirk still gracing his lips.

"Fine. I'm angry cause you god damned piece of a useless model made something, and I don't know what that something is to make this fuckin' Misaki Harada of Tokyo Press to write an obvious-only-to-me lie!" she screamed as Tsubasa mentally thanked that his private room was a sound proof one.

He chuckled, enjoying the entertaining speech of his manager. But, sadly, two hard pillows went straight flying on his face. "Tsubasa Andou, again I'll tell you. It's obvious to me that it is a lie but do you think people have the same brain as mine?"

And even if we try asking them to shake the topic off, and if ever they would, again 'obviously' people would never look at you the same way again. Tokyo Times is a well known and well respected magazine, as well as the press. You think whom would the people believe? You who apparently flaunted last night that you're a ladies'man or them who had never reported lies on their paper? It's them and forever will be them! Okay!"

"What a speech," Serina heard him whisper and when she took a turn around, she found herself caught on the strong arms of his. Much taller than her, she felt his warm breath on her face, the heat of their bodies colliding with each other. "Tsubasa, this again? Could you—"

He crashed his lips to hers ceasing her irritated screaming statement. A long moment passed and all Serina could do was to give in. She was sure that she couldn't shake his tight grip off her, well, she never was able. "It'll be okay," he smiled to her.

"_My Serina" _

"_-damn pervert… I can't believe this guy's younger than me!"_ She thought to herself. And the rest happened between them.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n: yeah I know you know what happened….**

* * *

The damn heartthrob and rumored gay-pervert was easily able to put the issue off his manager, Serina, now he had to face the wrath of the _**KuRo **__board members._

The supermodel and his manager made their way on the wide and broad corridor of the building's 25th floor where the board's _own_ conference room is located. Speaking of the corridor, it was blank, empty and deserted which added to the worry of Serina. She felt dark aura surrounding the conference room that is located at the far end of the floor.

They passed by offices whose doors were all closed and all the staffs were busy –making their selves look busy rather. It's as if they were rejected and was some kind of a contagious disease. Even Tsubasa's fangirls who were working in the **KuRo House** were unexpectedly quiet and down.

She couldn't keep still for the KuRo board members were known for their strictness and –cruelness. They were simply scary and frightening that even the mere mention of their names makes the all the staffs stoop down low the ground.

Well, to be precise, only the Hyuuga's are able to work with them on par. The board members were strict professionals and one trait was common among them; they were extremely perfectionists. They weren't even members of the board because of the stocks they bought cause they were actually personally chosen by _The Hyuuga Natsume_. To repeat the definition, The Hyuuga Natsume: a high and might dangerous person in Japan. His father owns the Hyuuga Corp. and each of his family members own a huge and successful business.

"Tsubasa, are you ready for terror?" Serina asked, forcing a chuckle. Responding, Tsubasa gave a reassuring look with a grin on his face. "I had much more trouble than this before" he said while tugging his manager closer to him.

Then after they decided to enter that room, they also decided to taste a piece of hell.

The room was bright and wide –really wide. The table's length could fit 20 people and still having too much big space among them. The room was carpeted with gray wool, the one from the yaks in Peru, which were very thick, leaving the room quite warm even though the air conditioner was on full blast. A large screen was positioned in front, taking up all the space on one of the walls. The long glass window was decorated with cashmere curtains that even the mere sight of it feels so soft. Apart from the decoration of the conference room was the distinct sweet scent of apricot.

It was a nice place actually, but the only thing that made the scene ugly was that this place was used to judge over wrongdoings in the name of the company. And at that time, Tsubasa Andou was going to join the ugly scene.

He invited himself on a swivel chair at the far end of the table where he courteously pulled another chair for Serina. He stared coolly at the board members who didn't even give a blink at the sight of him and his unruly manners.

"Greeting Mr. Tsubasa" an elderly woman said after coughing. She then stood up and said, "Perhaps we could start now, gentlemen"

The others nodded in agreement and nobody needed to straighten up for each member was stiff and straightly seated.

Tsubasa scattered his eyes looking for the one and only Hyuuga Natsume but he undeniably couldn't see him. _The board chairman gone from hi seat? What a shame, I'm sure he'd even enjoy this._

"The subject is Mr. Andou Tsubasa who was recently rumored to be a pedophile," the same old woman said.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kirisagi Jirou, Ayumi Kurosawa, Yuuko—" the voice ceased and a piece of folder slapped the glass table of Hyuuga Natsume's office. "What are these Koko, pieces of shit?"

"Well actually Natsume, those are pieces of paper" he replied with a sly grin. Natsume copied his foolish grin in a mocking manner with dismay all over his face. "Can't you find proper fashion designers? I'm making a strong team here and all I can find here are topnotchers of not-so-popular fashion schools!" he said in a nonchalant manner.

"Hey, Natsume let me ask you something, Could you remind me again why you're building up a new team?" he asked with a tone of ignorance and innocence. He then leaned on the sofa's shoulder rest.

"Ah, that… actually I am required to for new applicants came this year and secondly my previous hell of a head designer was taken away by the wind to the front steps of Ruka Nogi's humble company"

"Oh"

"Don't 'Oh' me you idiot! Now find designers –goo.. no—find the best designers, the best of all okay!" he said almost like a scream.

"Nah, I'm bored. For me all of them are good designers, c'mon Nat I saw all their designs down at the office. The team even admired the clothes and the models loved it too" he grinned as a mysterious woman appeared from nowhere and sat on Koko's lap.

"Are you sure you liked the clothes or were you liking other stuffs" he said as he rolled his eyes. Eyeing the woman he couldn't help but notice the stylish dress she was wearing. "Hey woman…" he called making the woman face him like a tame pup.

"Yes Hyuuga-sama?" the woman replied. _Jeez Natsume took my new girl away in a breeze. Gah! Even Ruka took Natsume's head designer in a breeze. Guess it's in the genes._ Koko thought as he sighed.

"Where did you get the dress?" he asked with significance. The dress kept catching his eyes. It was light cream colored and had printed chocolate-brown swirls as designs. It was a garterized-tube dress but a puffy sleeve was added worn at the sides of the arms for style. The lower part was bubble styled with a skimpy skirt reaching middle-thigh.

"Ah, that… Natsume, was from one of the applicants. From the new top designer to be exact" Koko butted before the woman could reply.

Natsume eyed the dress in amusement. "Who's the applicant?" he asked staring at Koko with full interest.

"Umm I don't think you should know…" a glare went sharp at him; Koko's body stiffened. "No… I mean—" he sighed. "It's Ruka's new girl"

Natsume sat frozen on his seat with his jaw almost dropping down. "Na…t?" The dirty blond waved his hand in front of Natsume's face. "Natsume your fangirls are taking your underwear off!"

"Gah! What?" he screamed turning back into reality. "Koko is there any better way to catch my attention" he said with an irritated tone. He leaned on his desk thinking very deep –oh so deep. After a few minutes of Koko trying to catch Natsume's attention and never succeeding The raven-haired straightened up and sat up properly on his soft swivel chair.

"I need to hire that girl, -the damn idiotic girl who made that damned dress" he said hysterically, pointing at the woman who was wearing the undeniably beautiful dress. His assistant just stared at him trying to figure why he wanted Ruka's new girl. Never in hell did that happened.

"Now that you said that Natsume. I think it's too late… why don't you try Kaori Todoushion school or Beth Schwann from Europe? I already turned the Sakura girl down."

"You what?" he said in devastation, slamming his fists on the table and making it shake slightly . "You idiot! I _need_ the girl, I need her for _many _reasons!"

Koko's orbs widened, "Natsume you what? Yoo..uu _need _her?"

"Yeah I do, and for reasons you never have to know!"

"Not only for designing?"

Natsume rolled his eyes then snatched a piece of paper and almost crumpled it upon his fist. "When did you turned down the Sakura-girl?" he asked not out of concern but because he needed to find her. He pushed the power button of his CSU then turned to Koko.

"Well, about…" he said taking a glance at his watch probably estimating the time. "—35 minutes ago or so…"

"You gi—" before he could continue Koko cut him off. "Ah Natsume's about the Sakura-girl… if you're gonna look for her perhaps you should take a look at Ruka's company. Well his Fashion house is second to yours of course"

The raven-haired, being irritated when it comes to Ruka, took the effort to massage his temples. It was early Monday morning and the thought of his company's many issues left a squeezing pain in his head.

"Shut up now Spikey-head and do as I say. I'm gonna leave and search for the idiot and you—" he pointed straight at Koko's direction. "—connect to the conference room and tell them what's written on this sheet of paper" he said pertaining to the paper he snatched a while ago.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Your plans now Mr. Andou?" a member asked but Tsubasa just shrugged.

"Don't know, sue the girl? The publisher and the press?"

"Ha! An idiot, even if they pull back the copies of those issues I'm sure many had already read them by now. And surely other magazines are now writing an article on you"

"Then I'll ju—" the large screen on the wall turned on and there appeared the goofy face of a grinning Koko. The annoyance of the board members was obvious on their widened orbs and wrinkled faces. "Umm, actually don't kill me after you hear what I'm about to say cause everything—" he pulled the paper Natsume left him. "Was left by Natsume…"

"Well pardon us Mr. Yome but could you tell us where Hyuuga Natsume-sama is?" the strict old lady asked after coughing again. "That's a different story and he even told me that I never have to know" ha said then he straightened his long and crumpled sleeves and frog-printed neck tie. "Now, shall we read Natsume's novel"

"Tsubasa-gay-Andou I'm giving you two choices leave your modeling career here in **KuRo** or take a break and do _assistant _modeling later pairing with a fresh model on the spring release of our new designs"

"Of course the second!" he replied hastily but with a smile.

"Did Hyuuga-sama really tell that—" the members almost wailed and stood up from their seats after hearing what Koko had said. "Ah no. He actually didn't cause can't you see he wrote it on paper?" he replied sarcasm clearly written on his mouth.

Tsubasa tried to hold his laughter when he saw the irritation of the board members. Apparently, only Koko could pull such jokes on the well respected and famous for being strict group.

"You heard him. Tsubasa-gay-perv-molester-pedophile-Andou…" he continued which made Serina almost scream from her seat. "Ah ah Serina-san it's what's written here and I've warned you a while ago" he said while pulling the paper up for defense. "shall I continue?.. Tsubasa blah blah would take a two and a half month break and do _assistant_ modeling by the middle of March… Oh and don't look at me like that gay-Andou, it gives me creeps…." he said nonchalantly. "The last sentence was also from Natsume, but count me in"

"And a new contract would be released later this 4 o'clock" added Koko as he dug upon the stacks of papers on Natsume's desk. "Later, I've got paper works" he said grinning and he didn't forget to give a little wink before turning the screen off.

_Huh, Jeez I loved that Tsubasa-gay-perv-molester-pedophile-Andou segment. I could be original at times._ Koko grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Natsume's car dashed of from busy streets to the dark corners of Tokyo's districts. Searching for an idiotic brunette was never that hard for the high and mighty Hyuuga Natsume but that Monday morning was different. First of all, it _is_ different because The Hyuuga Natsume was looking for a girl and he is lowering his damn high –Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh— pride just to hire an idiotic childish girl who poured Café Latte on him.

After about fifteen minutes in searching and scanning the loads of people on streets and being chased by groups, swarms, and herds of hideous beastly fan girls he was able to spot the idiot. How he knew? First she was brunette of course. Second, she was small, oh –short for her age which he didn't know but estimated. Third, _**it**_ was flat at first sight even if you're out of a fifty-meter radius. And Lastly, she was crying while clutching a torn folder with KuRo written on the cover.

Drifting his shiny black car on a safe spot, he scuttled towards Mikan's direction. He even took notice that she was crying in a coffee shop 10 meters away from Ruka's company. Best know to him, he banned his self from going 20 meters near Ruka's lair.

He entered the shop and failed from being unnoticed by the customers inside. Nevertheless, the idiot was busy crying to notice his grand presence.

Tapping her shoulder, he tried to give a faint smirk. He couldn't hold his grin after seeing her smudged face.

"What?" she said glaring sharply at him.

He smirked coolly and invited himself to sit on the chair opposite to hers. "I heard you were turned down" he said keeping the smirk tightly on his face. He really couldn't stop annoying the idiot, her face just looks amusing every time she's annoyed.

"Did I invited you to seat?" she said still holding the glare on. "And where did you hear that my application was turned down?"

"Say, would you like to work for my team?" he suddenly shoved the idea onto her. Leaning forward, he stared at her expecting a blissful 'yes'.

"Ugh, no! If I know, your company's some kind of a cheap business"

Natsume chuckled the Hyuuga-Natsume way, arrogant, amused and high-and-mighty. "Do you even know where I work? And what my business' name is?" he said in a mysterious manner. _Don't tell me this idiot doesn't know. Imai didn't tell her? Gah! Who cares, she's an idiot after all._

"No! And the hell I care!" she screamed suddenly turning hysterical. Pulling the mug, she attempted to pour it on him the second time. _She's an idiot after all!_

Natsume pulled her thin wrist just in time before the hot chocolate could meet his expensive suit. Mikan's long curly hair swayed with her hasty movements. "I'll say this… Leave me alone" her words were sharp enough, which made Natsume back away for a second.

Mikan pulled a hundred yen and placed it on the table then started to scamper away. Natsume followed instantly knowing that her next destination was Ruka's high skyscraper that he never wanted to even see.

"Wait!" he followed her closely and when he had reached her enough, he pulled her strongly ceasing her squirmy movements. "You listen…"

"No! How can you force a person to work for your unknown to universe company!" she screamed catching all the peoples attention. Little by little people started to gather and whisper stuffs her senses couldn't decipher.

He finally smirked. "Watch your tongue Mikan Sakura and try not to be idiotic at times. You don't know who am I? I'm only the Hyuu—"

"Isn't that The Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Yeah, the owner of KuRo"

Second by second, related whispers started to arise from the crowd. "See?" he asked glancing at her.

"I still don't get it" she said innocently._ This girl is so idiotic for her own good._

He pulled her down so they could sit on level then he patted her head before saying, "Little girl, I am Hyuuga Natsume owner of the KuRo fashion house the top most fashion house here in Japan which rivals quality with top fashion houses in Europe"

Mikan's lips formed this perfect wide 'O' which made the raven-haired giggle lightly. "Now I'm asking you if you like to work for my team?"

"Huh?" she said before standing up. She stood up, eyes covered with her bangs and her anger not obviously shown. "Let me tell you this Hyuuga, you are so lame!" he blinked when he heard her statement for it kind of hurt his –ego. "Early this morning, 7:47 in the morning your damned hell of a spiky-haired assistant personally turned me down and now you are asking me to work for you?" she huffed. "I can't believe it" she murmured to herself.

"Let me suggest," she stared at him directly with stern eyes. "Go sew for your own fashion house"

After saying those words in front of the public and –near Ruka's company, Mikan left and boarded a bus. Natsume on the other hand couldn't swallow the shame followed her again and boarded the same bus after running after it for some seconds.

The bus was kinda full but he still spotted Mikan at the far end of the public vehicle. Pushing his way towards her, people kept yelling at him for rudeness.

"Hey you! How ungentlemanly. You can already see that it's stuffed over here and you're still shoving yourself in?" a fat woman screeched when Natsume accidentally bumped on her.

"How lame!" Mikan yelled enough for him to hear. The people stared at her for a second then agreed with her pushing Natsume towards the front. _Damn commoners! And the idiot was enjoying my humiliation!_

Just when his anger was at its peak, a soft hand suddenly touched him. Thinking it was just an accident and being rational about the bus being totally full, he ignored the first contact. Seconds later, the touch went down tracing his spine. Feeling it was different, he faced his back only to spot an old man sitting behind him.

He didn't suspect at all but later on the hands went lower –oh below the belt, his butt. Facing his back again he turned to the old man behind him and asked, "Hey, have you seen someone—umm a fan girl perhaps, touching me?"

The old man just stared at him, his slant eyes almost closed and his face wrinkled. Seeing that the old man was innocent and being Hyuuga Natsume who was rational and not judgmental, he left the old man alone and turned to the hooded guy seating beside the old being.

"How about you, have you seen one?" he asked, his face serious like begging to death. "Nope, I can't see anyone, besides the bus it so full so no one could've been near you" the guy replied. _For a back-hooded creature, you sure talk a lot. And what's with the get up, shades in a bus, chucks and i-pod? Ah, total friggin' emo._

He turned around to experience total silence in the ride but later on, again –the hands attacked and it vigorously clutched his butt. His face squirmed as he clutched the bar above him for support.

_The hands! The fuckin' bloody hands!_

Facing his back again, he only faced the two people he talked a while ago. He gulped for a second, mustering courage to confront whom he thought to be the one silently molesting him. "Hey, old man" he called then the old man timidly faced his direction.

"Are you touchi –no, are you squeezing my damned hell of an ass?" he said but in a tone only for the three of them to hear.

"Are you implying that I, an old and simple man living quietly waiting for my peaceful death, am a pervert and touching that soft ass of yours!" the old man defended.

3…

2…

1…

_The hell of a… _

Natsume gave a horrified expression pointing his finger accusingly at the old wrinkled man. "You….yo..u…. old-gay pervert! Ughhh! Soooo disgusting!"

The whole crowd at the bus stared at the scene and laughed at the sight of Natsume yelling hysterically at the bus. Mikan started laughing, to be exact.

"Hahaha," Mikan laughed but ceased herself after observing that Natsume had enough.

The bus reached the bus stop seconds later and Mikan hastily went down tugging Natsume in a harsh manner. But before even stepping down the vehicle, she screamed something addressing the old-perv: "Hey mister, Natsume would be waiting for you tonight! Don't forget to give him a call or two, kay!"

Her words gave a good laughing for the people in the bus even after they left.

.

.

"Hey, Naru… you shouldn't have disgraced him that much" the black-hooded guy said talking to the old gay. The old man pulled something from his chin and later on, he was tearing a brown stuff from his face –a mask.

"Ah, Reo-kun… I even thought you'd like this mask I've bought from Hokkaido during our tour. And that's Hyuuga Natsume… Have you seen how horrified he was when I squeezed his arse" the one who pulled the mask said. After removing his cover, his face appeared to have feminine features and he had blond hair with golden high lights.

"You, gay pervert! Isn't it enough that you're touching me every time we had our photo shoots!" the hooded one said after turning his i-pod off and pulling his hood down revealing a pretty face for a 23 year old guy. He had brown hair and chestnut orbs which sparkled every time he stares at something keenly.

"My, my Reo-kun is jealous"

Reo pulled a newspaper resting on the floor and slammed it on Naru's face. "I'm straight male as well as you so stop pretending to be a homo when we're out of the studio" the brown-haired said, sighing.

"But… that's Ruka-sama's arch nemesis right, The Hyuuga Natsume…" the blond toned down for a while. "By the way, it's our victory today!, Tsubasa Andou's pitched in a tight situation. Look who's the real gay!" Naru grinned while staring at a copy of Tokyo Times magazine.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Mikan laughed for the umpteenth time.

Natsume glared numerous times but Mikan couldn't help but chuckle on the happening in the bus.

"Hahaha," Mikan chuckled out loud. "I can't believe 'The Hyuuga Natsume' just let himself be harassed by that old-gay molester"

"Won't you stop?" Natsume said sadism in his tone. They were at the side walk for quite some time now for Mikan hadn't stopped laughing.

"No, until I feel like it, hahaha!" she replied grinning at his traumatized face. "By the way Hyuuga, where are we… I'm still not used to places here in Tokyo"

_Oh no, you shouldn't have said that little girl._

"You still won't stop?" he grinned slyly.

"No"

He walked up to her and said, "Well, let's see how long can you keep laughing like that!" Natsume grabbed her slim waist and carried her like a kid on his side. She was small for her age and was really light. His well-toned body easily gripped her close and she was being towed like a rag doll.

"Damn it Hyuuga, Put me down! Put me down!"

He walked fast paced with victory.

"I believe you said that line on me the night I saved your life…" he grinned.

"No you didn't save me, idiot! You almost killed me you bastard!"

He looked straight on the direction he was walking towards not minding the bantering of Mikan. "By the way, little girl, have you decided yet?"

"To what?" innocent orbs replied to him. _Jeez, she forgot in this short time? Ugh, a professional idiot._

"To work for me, what else?" he replied still focusing on the straight sidewalk. The streets were busy and he had the perfect plan prepared if ever she would deny him again.

Natsume walked silently as he carried Mikan on his side. For fifteen minutes, they walked and turned from corner to corner and from street to street. She wasn't familiar on the streets and she thanked God for sending Natsume with her at that moment, though she still hated and is disgusted at him for taunting her since their first meeting.

They halted in the middle of a busy street –really busy. It was a wet market and the smell was really irritating especially for her who was fresh from Europe. "Any answer to my humble offer?"

"What?" she said when suddenly, Natsume pulled her up a bit and threw her harshly down the ground.

_Oh, God! I think I got it wrong when I thanked you for bringing this person before my sight! _

"So?" he motioned to her.

"I'm sooo never gonna work for you Hyuuga" she sneered even though she was down low the ground and he was standing next to her acting cocky.

Natsume stared around him, from the seafood stalls to the screeching vendors. He even sniffed for a split second before turning to her, "Say, Sakura… do you know where are we?"

She stared reluctantly, "Umm, the wet market of course"

"Ha?" he leaned forward to her slumped figure. "Can you find your way home?"

"Umm, we can find our way back…?" she said hesitatingly.

"_We_? Eh, what if I leave you?"

"Well I could hire a taxi!" she said confidently after a deep thought.

"Oh no you don't!" he said smirking, and then he pulled a brown leather wallet from his suit. The brunette's eyes widened not in surprise but in total fright. The she scrutinized the place, her head spinning like hell in a roller coaster. It was dreadful, really dreadful and by the time she stared back in front of her, Hyuuga Natsume was nowhere to be found.

She stared around her. The people were crowding the busy street and being new in Japan, she didn't know where exactly she was. "Damn it Hyuuga!" she cursed under her breath. She sat in the midst of the people who weren't minding her like she didn't exist at all. At first, she gave a small sob, but as minutes passed by her tears were already flowing down her face. She was lost, damn lost.

She imagined Hyuuga's face laughing out loud in the middle of the crowd. No, she wasn't imagining this, that was damn Hyuuga laughing like crazy purposely at her. Of course she was sure it was real cause a bunch of women were now crowding on his sides.

The devil.

He came down near her than proceeded patting her head like a pup. "So, are you gonna work for me now?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The sunset came fast that day and the Natsume Hyuuga couldn't help but smirk by himself in his car. The pale blue sky with the tint of bright orange was a pretty sight for him, and was quite refreshing for a tiresome day.

His phone rang and he answered it grumpily. "Why Koko?" he asked coldly while he massaged his temple.

"Have you found Ruka's girl?" he asked. "Were you able to hire her? Why are you even interested in her, many rivals her skills? And besides what are those various things you were talking a while ago?"

.

_"Ruka, my dear, anyone you laid your eyes on at the party?" his mom asked her French accent being clearly heard._

_"Yup, she's one of the new applicants... Sakura Mikan"_

_Natsume's crimson orbs flickered at the mention of her name. And then his brilliant mind started to formulate the best way to irk his archenemy._

.

He remembered last night when he returned to the _house_, he heard Ruka and his mom talking; the real reason why he wanted to hire the Sakura-girl

"Yome Kokoro, I think you know, my mom was the best in sports and so was I, in arts and so was I, in intellect and so was I, she owned the Japan's top company before and so do I, and she was always able to convince every investor in her company, what do you think happened today?"

Koko's face was graced with a goofy grin once more, "Perhaps I'd stop calling her Ruka's girl right, Natsume?"

"Damn right, Koko"

"Yeah, blame it on the genes"

_You're right, blame it on the genes Koko_

.

.

.

.

.

_~End, Four~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Whe! That was sO long! I really need to breathe. By the way guys, I deleted my very first fic… "total revision". As for this fic, I need to beta-read it myself, since I know my so-called beta-reader is so busy. (That doesn't make her my beta-reader anymore! *sobs* Anna!)**

**Anyway, go read my other fics as well. Maybe I'll post a new fanfic in replace for the ones I deleted. And you seriously need to read this fanfiction by Suikashan _"He is my master"_ (I think many of you knew this already but still… go read it! I love it Bang! You're seriously gonna choose the OC over Natsume for Mikan!)**

**Ah, I want to blabber more! Hey, Secret Wings! Still alive? I really wonder why I'm in her profile but by the way, it's an honor… (I received a review saying Secret Wings recommended my fic… Oh I super love that! Secret Wings is my idol along with Suikashan, Hilaire and MHR btw)**

**I think I got carried away! I miss Hilaire! She's not updating for sometime now…**

.

Review for a while guys…

Ja,


	5. What's yours is mine, not yours

**A/N: Chapter 5 up! It's my last update for the year, I think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

.

.

_Possession 05  
by _AnnaO_j_

.

.

._**  
**_

Silence reigned as usual in the Hyuuga Manor. The Nogi mother and son took their dinner in total awkward silence when Hyuuga Natsume joined them, sitting at the far end of the six meter long dinning table. Madam Nogi stared at him as if an intruder had just stepped in her room. Natsume chewed his food while his head was tilted 30-degrees at his left, to keep his attention away from the heavy stare of the woman in front of him.

He sighed inwardly. Was it his fault that his stomach grumbled by the time they were eating dinner? It was human's instinct.

Madam Nogi, as what she preferred to be called, decided to ignore Natsume and occupied herself by talking with Ruka. "By the way my dear, how are you going with this Sakura girl?" she asked intertwining her fingers and leaning her elbows on the glass table. "You said she was one of the new designers. Have you tried hiring her? I'm sure she won't refuse such great proposal."

Natsume's plates clattered at the statement. "Pardon me from interrupting but, such great proposal?" He huffed, "Yeah right, she wouldn't refuse _unless_ a greater proposal is shoved on her face."

Natsume stood up and trekked the long table towards the two people he hated the most. "Old hag, did you know… that that Sakura girl is the top designer from the new batch, and that she already accepted a greater proposal, greater than the Nogi's, which _is_ the Hyuuga's" he said in mockery, gluing his eyes on the anxious face of Ruka.

Natsume smirked.

"Ah, I think I'll spend the night in my office… exposure to Nogi's really make me sick." He mouthed and walked off the Manor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Father! Hurry up, I'm going to show Hisagi-chan to mom!" Natsume smiled a genuine one as he called his father who resembled him a lot especially his crimson orbs. "Sure, sure" his father replied happily.

The Hyuuga's was one of the rare happy and extravagantly rich families in Japan. They were known in and out the country, even to the extent of calling them "the perfect family". Perfection never did exist and what made the flaw to this happy family is that Mrs. Hyuuga was sick. A disease she has to endure until death.

"Natsume, the removing of the breathing machine would be tonight. I pray that nothing would go wrong. But for know, let's just visit her even if she's asleep." His father said.

They went up the seventh floor of the hospital but just when they were about to turn another corner Mr. Hyuuga's phone rang. The duo paused and after minutes of whispers from Mr. Hyuuga's phone, he replied in assurance. He stared at Natsume hesitatingly. "Natsume, I'm sorry but would you go on without me? Papa has an urgent meeting but I won't be long. I promise to be here when mama wakes up."

Natsume being the innocent and obedient child nodded in agreement. "Sure, I trust you father, I'll just play with Hisagi-chan while you're away." He replied and shoved the bunny he was calling Hisagi-chan.

The little bunny was his mother's pet before her disease had worsened just three months ago. Now Natsume voluntarily took care of it as his own pet.

When they bade their goodbyes, Natsume immediately turned the corner but fell on his butt when he bumped upon a blond lady. She was wearing a thick coat with white fur on the edge and large dark shades covering her eyes. The annoying part on Natsume's side was that the lady just stared at him in disgust and even stepped on the bunny's tail.

Natsume's anger heightened when he realized after staring at the lady's retreating figure, that she resembled his mom only physically though; from the style of clothing and especially the style and length of hair, it was blond though. It annoyed him, and he rarely was, for he hated imagining his mom to be cruel. His mom _is_ not cruel in any way.

After keeping his cool, young Natsume dusted himself and gently picked Hisagi-chan, massaging the tail of the poor animal. He trotted the corridor noting the peculiar number of dashing nurses and worried doctors towards his destination.

Then he found out that his mom just died.

He never knew the reason, or much better to say, he never tried to find out. It pained him. Then the wake came, then depression, then it worsened until the day they buried his mom.

.

.

.

_The perfect family just disappeared._

.

Husbands who were left by their spouses would typically indulge themselves to vices and alcohols, and Mr. Hyuuga was no exception at all. He loved his wife, and continually loves her.

The little Natsume was left torn and broken as a kid. Despite this state, he kept being this sweet little kid to the people around him; house helpers, little kids on the neighborhood and to his father.

He received beating and endless blaming from his father, from his only family left. It pained him. A little innocent boy blamed for the death of his mom; he was completely clueless. Words hitting him hard, his father told him how he was so irresponsible, how he was self-centered, how he could never feel what his father felt.

He only kept quiet.

A year later, Mr. Hyuuga suddenly got over the situation with a reason unknown to the whole Hyuuga Manor. This brought brightness back to his life, smiles and joyous moments. He thought it would last.

Then one day, his father just called for a grand celebration. Young Natsume knew there was something weird coming; he might be young but he felt it.

The young raven haired boy dressed up himself and groomed his little bunny as well. Since the death of Mrs. Hyuuga, Hisagi-chan grew a lot bigger and his pure white fur got silkier and softer.

.

.

.

Natsume while carrying his pet, made way through the crowd that filled the Hyuuga Manor like a stampede; in a classier way though. "Natsume!" a familiar voice called out, distinguishable among the loud murmurs around him.

Mr. Hyuuga gestured him to come and the little boy obeyed as told. "Natsume-kun, I want you to meet Mrs. Nogi.", said the older Hyuuga, introducing the tall and petite woman beside him who surprisingly clung her arm on Natsume's father. She spoke French which he understood at a young age.

This earned numerous gasps from the crowd and little Natsume knew; she was the reason for his father's "temporary" happiness. He had seen that woman somewhere, he thought. The blond hair that was same as his mom, model-like and wearing this grand and luxurious clothing. He disliked her in an instant.

.

_._

_Thanks to her, he learned to hate._

_.  
_

A blond boy tugged the woman's skirt same as his age. "And that, Natsume, is Ruka Nogi-kun, her lovable son. He's the same age as you. I'm sure you'd get along well"

.

.

.

The Nogi's moved to their house two weeks later, thanks to the persistent sweet-nagging of the French woman.

"Ah, Hyuuga-kun let's hurry up. We'll be late." She said but still with the French accent. It pained Natsume's ear and he might just crush his eardrum for the sake of not hearing it. "Right!, I'm coming" Mr. Hyuuga replied to his fiancée.

The old businessman stepped hastily down the high staircase, careful not to trip. He even moved sideward to make way for Ruka who was jumping up and down the staircase. Natsume on the other hand stared boringly from the second floor; he just wished for the blond boy to trip. He couldn't even remember his name, Ruki, Rake… he didn't know. He didn't care.

"Careful Ruka-kun! Why don't you go up and join Natsume in _his_ playroom.

Ruka's eyes widened. "He has his own playroom? Is it filled with toys? Cars and Robots?", the little blond asked excitedly, jumping up and down the stairs while flapping his arms happily.

"Of course! All kind of toys!" Mr. Hyuuga assured him, extending his arms to exaggerate how many toys Natsume has.

"Right Natsume?" Mr. Hyuuga said, perking his head up high to his son.

"Yes, papa!" he replied with a big smile. "yeah right, lOt's of toys" he murmured low enough for himself.

.

.

.

Natsume placed Hisagi-chan in his cage then pulled it closer to him. His playroom was Hisagi's room too. He pulled a shiny blue BmW 3i toy car from his toy car collection and started playing it.

Ruka entered _Natsume's playroom_ and closed the door with a heavy slam. Crimson orbs rolled at this sight with irritation written all over Natsume's face.

Ruka's sight instantly darted towards the toy car on Natsume's hand. "Hey, give me that car!" Ruka said in a serious and low tone, jerking his head up to show his superiority. The young master of the Hyuuga household ignored this statement and he only continued playing the toy car, flashing it in front of Ruka.

"Didn't you hear me? I said give it to me!", screamed Ruka with a high pitch finally catching Natsume's attention. "Nogi-san, there are many toys in this six meter by nine meter room approximately seven thousand nine hundred pieces of toys ranging from, cars to robots which I think you very much like" Natsume tried saying it pleasantly but only turned into a sarcastic one. Recently, Natsume couldn't even control what he says.

"Oh, thanks litlle-know-it-all but I don't care. I want that!" he pointed out and walked faster towards Natsume. He stood inches before Natsume, and then he pulled a small surfboard toy from the bed filled also with toys. "Give that to me." Ruka repeated.

"Pfft." Natsume snicker.

Thud!

Ruka hit the surfboard on Natsume's head and repeated it twice on his trunk. Natsume flinched for a second but he stood up from his seat and fought back with a hard bang on Ruka's head with the heavy metal toy car he was holding moments ago.

"You get out of my playroom! Get out!" Natsume screamed, the hate getting obvious because of the reddish face of his. The brawling lasted for fifteen minutes with Natsume earning a two little scratches on his left arm and Ruka, obviously defeated because he was lying on the carpeted floor with his lip cut, red and totally stretched ears, and both knees bleeding slightly; he even bit his own tongue accidentally.

Natsume, still half-furious dragged Ruka by his collar out his playroom. "This room," Natsume pointed the large double-door-ed room. "_is mine_."

.

.

.

Later that night, Natsume got a two hour and forty-five minute scolding from his father. About Ruka? Nothing,he just got a play-til-you-can passes in Natsume's playroom. Not just that, Mr. Hyuuga promised Ruka his own playroom, bigger and more toys than Natsume's.

Natsume stayed at the living room for four hours staring blankly at his mom's charcoal painting, which was placed at the darkest corner or the living room. His father had gone bed immediately after scolding him but the hag (as he calls Ruka's mom at present) had just sneered at him and added a crispy slap that he only returned with a loud laugh.

.

.

_He hated life since that woman appeared._

.

.

After five hours, Natsume went up the playroom to check up Hisagi-chan. To his surprise and disgust, Ruka had turned every piece of his toy into junk a scraps of expensive collector items. The annoying part, which he swore he'll kill Ruka for, was that Ruka was playing with Hisagi-chan. His mothers living memory was being stained by the dirty hands of little Nogi.

The only thing was able to do was to slap Ruka away from Hisagi-chan and taking the bunny away with him to his room.

Still, he noted Ruka's remark: "_Your_ bunny will be _mine_"

.

.

.

The next day, Natsume kept Hisagi-chan in his room for protection. Doing his daily chores as still the responsible kid, Natsume hastily finished them and did other trival things in his mind list.

Ruka sneaked in the balcony, which connects all the huge rooms in the Manor. He entered Natsume's gigantic room and noted that the color blue doesn't suit Natsume; it suits Ruka better. (What a narcissist!)

He screened the room for signs of the bunny, which he fancies because it's Natsume's. He spotted a big white spot shaking under the midnight blue bed covers making a smirk grace his lips.

He pulled the bunny's tail and placed the animal on his arms. The bunny resisted like it was instinct to go away from Nogi's; it kicked it's hind legs and jumped over Ruka's head, ruining his perfectly combed hair.

In addition, the little bunny scampered around the sixteen by nineteen meter room of Natsume. This action of the animal made Ruka weary and annoyed in and out; he even tripped on Natsume's blue plush twice.

The chase ended with Ruka's triumph; he's bigger after all. He pulled it's left hind leg and turned it up side down. A smirk flashed on his face, "Oh, little bunny, why do you hate me that much?". His face turned into a mocking pout and Ruka laughed like a little kid out of his mind.

He pulled the animal's leg up and down, shaking it quickly as the bunny obviously felt the cruelty. Ruka laughed sneakily and took the bunny out to the balcony, passing by the twelve-foot glass-door.

Playing with the dizzy animal for some minutes, Ruka grew tired and placed it on a marble bench. "Ah, I'm bored, why is Natsume even fond of you! I think I wan't another bunny…" he said, trying to talk to the drained bunny whose legs were even lifeless. It was breathing but almost to dead, still Ruka had the nerve to pull it again and mock it. It was dying; it was still a bunny afterall.

"You're useless!" he said noticing that the bunny wasn't reacting anymore. Even it's breath was faint. Ruka pulled a pot almost the size of the bunny and hit the bunny with it, full force. Instant death but he wasn't done yet. "Oi, bunny! Let's play!" he chuckled. He stood up from the bench and pulled the dead animal, "You know, Natsume likes red, maybe he'll like you more if you show some…hehe" he said. Then he started hitting it's head continuously on the balcony's handrail, his amusement almost reaching it's peak. And when the blood gushed out, he finally stopped and laughed out excitedly.

.

.

.

Natsume turned the key and the door turned opened with a loud but slow creak. "Hisagi-chan?" he murmured, stepping in his grand room. Realizing the different aura, Natsume frantically screamed the bunny's name nonstop. He screened the room and proceeded searching his huge room for his precious pet; he felt weird.

Natsume smelled this ugly odor coming from the outside, realizing that his balcony was left open. He failed to close it, he remembered but it wasn't wide open like what he was seeing. The smell got worse and he even observed flies were flying back and forth his curtains.

The nerve-wracking sight hit him and not only made him let out a loud cry but also a vomiting state. He throwed up at the site of pure white bunny stained with crimson red blood.

His disgust reached to hell when later that afternoon he found Ruka carrying a new bunny named _Usagi._

_._

_._

_And thanks to him, he closed his world to himself_.

.

.

The Nogi's triumphed over the Hyuuga Manor but still, they remained Nogi's. Mr. Hyuuga once tried asking for marriage but the playing-hard-to-get woman refused for two years. And when she finally agreed, my father had already got over it and decided just live with her with out marriage. He still had love for Natsume's mom even after death.

This made the French woman devastated. But because Mr. Hyuuga was often out of the country for business, to the extent of not going back in Japan for ten years, Mrs. Nogi took over and had everything for herself and for her only son. Natsume could only watch and he didn't care at all. He didn't want money, fortune and fame. He wanted a family but poor him, he wanted something he could never have.

.

.

Ten Years

.

.

Natsume grew up quickly and matured so much at the age of fifteen. He topped his classes and the whole batch. He even outsmarted seniors four years older than him; it was in the genes. His mom was a Madonna and so he's Adonis, if his mom was Einstein then he was Newton. They were so similar except for the eyes; he got his eyes from his father. Natsume on the other hand loved blue, in memory of his mother's beautiful and heavenly eyes; they were full of joy and he could see her dreams in her eyes.

.

_He loved it – until he closed his world._

_.  
_

His hate grew each moment he sees the Nogi's, and it only worsened at the latter when he found out that Mrs. Nogi was responsible for his mother's death. He realized that day when he bumped on her, she had just killed his mother. Why? Just like in movies! For fame, money and love! That's why Mrs. Nogi's stlye in everything was very similar to his mom; from the way her hair goes to the way his mom curved her toes!

.

_He didn't care anymore… he was alone._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Natsume slipped his head down with a low thud from the couch's armrest to the couch itself. He remembered it again moreover he just knew, another game is about to begin. If before the item was his playroom, Hisagi-chan, his past position in the office, his past head designer and all what he had before, now…

The item: Sakura Mikan

He groaned, and then he reached for the remote to remove his irritation. The current channel bore him to death, Why do dramas have to be so similar in life? People say it doesn't, then why am I seeing another bitch destroying a perfect family? He groaned again and switched to the morning news.

The usual reports came in bliss then the featured gossip news started airing. Normally, he wouldn't care but no, not if it's about his company's precious name.

A press conference was held and it was sO grand. A little boy with white hair and blank expression came up the platform and sat on the middle chair followed by a woman clothed in superiority though she looked very very young, perhaps in her seventeen.

"Youichi… Aoi…" Natsume muttered. A smirk came across his lips.

The woman leaned towards the microphone and said, "People, I present to you Hijiri Youichi: the little boy rumored to be harassed by the famous Tsubasa Andou. I am Aoi his older sister and only family"

Her arms extended toward the little white haired boy beside her. A press member held his arm high. "Yes?" the woman whom Natsume called Aoi said.

"Miss Aoi, are the rumors true then?"

"Definitely, Youichi and I were present at the Annual Fashion Ball but due to my irresponsibility, I lost my little sibling and just found him sitting alone at the dark lobby. Sad to say, when I found him, I was already too late."

Another press member took the turn to ask. "Is the little boy doing fine now? He look blank"

Aoi laughed. "Ah, that… he was always like that even before the incident. I think that's the reason he was easily harassed. A little bit nonchalant"

A question came after one another. "Are you planning to file a case because of this?"

Aoi turned to the camera and said, "After a long thought, I as the guardian of this little boy decided together with the doctors and psychologists not to file any case. The doctors assured me that Youichi is definitely fine… and the psychologist said that there was no damage at all." She stared at the press people once more and decided that they're done. "Ladies and gentlemen, I can now say all things are clear. To Mr. Tsubasa, I only wish him good luck and I hope that his fans would continue supporting him. I just hope that no more rumors like this would arouse about him."

Natsume clicked the remote off.

"Heh, what a script… I wonder who made that" he said standing from his slouched position. Directly, he went to his desk and started paper work. He gave a faint smile, _Ah, the office is far better than that Manor _

Minutes later, Natsume's busy life with was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He placed his pen down the desk filled with papers –loads of them, and forced himself up. Groaning once again, he walked to the coat-hanger (where his coat and phone were) and slid his hand in his coat's pocket, searching for the vibrating phone.

"Aoi?"

"Hyuuga-sama, I've fulfilled what you ordered…"

"Hn, sure… I've seen it on TV. Nice acting skills…" he rolled his eyes. "By the way, tell Youichi that I've already added fifty million yen on his account and I've ordered his five year supply of crab sticks. The five banned horror movies he wanted were already sent in his house at LA." He said.

"Natsume-nii, you seem to talk a lot today" a kid's voice replied. "I knew you'd do your promise… next time you ask me a favor, the price triples…"

"yeah, yeah, Youichi… I suggest you hung up and place your ass on the plane, rush up to LA cause I don't want any trace of you here in Japan for the next five years"

"Right, I don't want to pretend to be raped by a gay again anyway… ja" Youichi hung up.

.

.

Koko entered the office and slumped himself on the couch, "Ah, Nastsume… that press conference was a bliss. Your sister and cousin are great impostors. Anyway, Aoi still seems to be stoic. Just like you…"

"Koko, she just presented herself to be a Youichi not as my sister. Stop bugging me about her… they'll be off the country for years anyway"

"Ha, Natsume… I know you care about her so much"

A glare went past Koko making him shiver for a split second. "Koko, you're my secretary right now, dare speak of that once more and I'm going to replace you."

"Right, right!" he said in surrender."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey Nobara! What are we doing in Hyuuga's KuRo fashion house?" Misaki groaned. Her best friend just pulled her early that morning after Nobara's nonstop bugging in her condominium.

"C'mon just accompany me… I'll be auditioning for the lead model for the upcoming spring collection. Plus, I wanna meet Tsubasa-kun!" Nobara squealed.

"Nobara, he had just been rumored to be gay and a pedophile!" Misaki said.

"You weren't watching the morning news, were you?"

"I was asleep when you bugged me, so that obviously means no, I didn't watch it." she replied.

"Ugh, the abused boy's guardian said they weren't filing a case against Tsubasa-kun which means he's still free and more popular."

"Abused boy?" _How could an abused boy appear? I made that rumor, it was obviously from me so how come? _Misaki thought.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Natsume walked at the deserted corridor of the top floor. It was the end of the day and as usual, he had to go to his house for complete rest. Further more; he had to make the plans for the upcoming fashion show for their spring collection; the clothes, the models and a lot more.

He even felt hesitant going back at the Hyuuga Manor. _Ugh, the Nogi's are going to kill me once I'll step on that place… my so awful father just made the "right decision" to bring her at our house. Ruka would show his disgusting smirk again and talk about taking something away from me again… Hn, Mikan Sakura? Tch, I didn't know Ruka has bad taste for girls… I wonder what he'll do to get Sakura away from my company…eh, he'll kill her like what he did to my bunny._ He smirked again while shuffling his raven hair.

_I'll just stay at Youichi's Manor._

"Hey, Natsume!" he heard someone call him. With a small turn on his heel, he faced the grinning face of Tsubasa Andou.

"Gay-Andou" Natsume cursed under his breath.

"Easy, I'd just like to ask who would be the new model I'll be assisting."

Natsume faced him seriously. "Mr. Gay, I've investigated that rumor and found that Misaki-woman…such a feisty. I wonder what you did to provoke her."

"Now that the rumors are fading off, it's time for you to do the offense" Natsume smirked as Tsubasa smirked as well.

.

.

_Oh no, a game's gonna start soon_.

.

.

.

_~End, Five~_

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Gah, this was a tiring flashback chapter... anyway I know Suikashan would hate this (it's a flashback! I know you hate it)... Anyway, as I've said... it's the last update for the year... one word: HIATUS! feast on my one-shots if you like people...No previews anyway... I'm so lazy and one more year and I'll be in college so it's time for SERIOUS STUDIES! Anyways, when I reread this chap. I spotted a lot of mistakes but I'm kind of tired and busy to change those. Maybe you guys could point it out to me and I'll just edit it someother time. Just to clear things, I won't be updating any chapters but I'll be fixing the first five chapters (typos, grammatical errors... a lot more!) some time this year. That's all.  
**

**.**

**ILY,**

**-AnnaO_j_**


	6. Living the KuRo Dream

**A/N: Wahhh an update. I missed FFN so much! Btw, this is actually just half of the 6th chapter. I can't imagine that it was really long so I just posted half. I'm lazy in typing stuffs ya know! Belated Happy Birthday to Suikashan. You guys better check out her stories too! :D**

* * *

.

.

_Possession 06_  
_by Anna:Oj_

.

.

.

_Umm, Sakura-san…_

_I was wondering if we could eat dinner tonight.  
You see, I'd like to discuss some things with you.  
Can I pick you up by past six?_

_-Nogi Ruka_

I have to hire her. ASAP. Or else Natsume would. I must have her.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mikan spent her morning pacing the whole unit with heavy footsteps. Uneasiness hugged her since yesterday after she had agreed to work for Hyuuga Natsume. She ceased and stood for a moment pondering what had made her agree with him as her eyes fixed on the closed window. "Argh! What the hell is wrong with me?" she screamed, then she scurried to her sofa, lunging herself with a loud thud.

She hugged the pillow she grabbed from the floor and bit her fingernails as she worriedly pondered once more. Her eyes were about to close in deep slumber when the phone rang. "Gah! Umm, ahem!" she murmured as she fixed herself on a sitting position. "Nice one Sakura! I believe you haven't even fixed that bed hair of yours!"

"Hyuuga… What's your purpose for calling this early?" she snapped, clutching the phone with her sweating hand.

"See! No normal person would call this time 'early'. It's flat eleven Sakura, eleven am" the provoking voice of Hyuuga rang on her head.

Mikan bit her lip, her brows twitching almost touching each other. "Whatever. Now what?" her cold reply bounced back on the other line.

Hyuuga snickered, "Annoyed already? Sheesh. Well, I just had the initiative, no, the president of KuRo Corporation just had the care to call his head designer to inform her about the contract signing at 2 pm. I just decided that… umm, ten minutes ago since I don't want other companies taking away my newly formed team of designers."

"The president part could be disregarded. And the hell should you be the one calling me? You have a secretary for Pete's sake!" Mikan's sharp tongue retorted. He just had to slap on her face that he is KuRo's owner, only him, which she was unaware of until yesterday. Blood-boiling, it is.

"Secretaries are for sexual pleasure," he replied with a laugh. She was sure she heard two people laugh on the other line. Well, one was Hyuuga. She concluded that it was the spiky-spooky-grinning-fox-faced secretary of his.

She sighed, "So you mean you do it with your male secretary? Funny faggot."

"Oh! That tongue of yous. He's my best bud not my assistant. He self-proclaimed it though. I see eouropeans have this thing for barbaric words."

"Cut the crap. Fine. I'll come so hung up, fag. Hung up."

"I see. Well then, see you, FLAT" he replied quite clearly, leaving it on Mikan's retentive brain.

The pillow flew past the dining room and landed on the front door. "F..Flat… HYUUGA!" she shrieked.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

KuRo fashion house was five time busier by past one in the afternoon. The press had settled down their seats as cameras already flashed without any significant purpose.

"Koko, why is the flat-chested woman not in here yet? She's getting a good scolding from me after this." He whispered, keeping his relax countenance.

The spiky blond guy patted his shoulder. "Hey pretty man, you never loose your composure. Not with a girl." He reminded the raven-haired billionaire with a grin.

.

.

"Could someone wear these heels for me?" Mikan yelled, leaning on the high staircase's rail. Yes she used to wear those but the last time her feet loved heels were three years ago. Not now. If history permitted her, she would have erased the part where women had to wear 5-inched stilettos just to be considered 'female'.

A few more suicidal steps and she reached the seventh floor where people had already crowded. She cursed on why elevators had to be packed when it's her turn to ride one.

"We shall now start the press conference. Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Koko, in a light but formal way welcomed the guests. His slanted eyes scanned the wide area and after a moment signaled a thumbs up to Natsume.

Sakura Mikan, spotted.

Natsume climbed up the stage and took the microphone from his bestfriend. "I am proud to present to you, KuRo Corporation's new team of highly skilled designers carefully selected from different parts of the globe. I am confident that this team would be the trendsetter for the next five years!"

Eyess glued on the screen, Mikan didn't realize that people had been pushing her to a corner, almost kissing the wall. "Gah~ I thought I'm importants here? Who the hell's supposed to bring me up there? Grr!"

"I will miss Sakura," Koko's grinning face covered Mikan's view on the stage. "Fix up in ten seconds or we'll both be killed by him. Hm?" he said, gesturing his hand in Hyuuga Natsume's direction.

She followed him and saw the same pair of crimson eyes that shook her in fear before. And yes, his eyes were darted on her. Again. 'Now I know why… What I entered was—suicide paradise…" she whispered to herself.

Koko held her arm, making their way with ease even though the whole place was heavily packed. "Jeez, I need a salary increase for this!" Koko said.

The two climbed up a few steps. "And here…" Hyuuga flashed a charming smile to the crowd. "is KuRo's new head designer. The most talented woman you could find out there. Ms. Sakura Mikan!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tch, what a tongue Natsume…" Ruka murmured as he sat on the huge throne-like sofa in the living room of the Hyuuga Manor.

"Why dear? Has the bastard done another thing, hm?" Mrs. Nogi asked all of a sudden, sitting on another couch.

Ruka just stared at the huge screen. The remote had been clutched tightly almost craking the battery cover. "Sakura is supposed to be in RnB Fashion house. The nerve of that guy to take her away."

Ruka's mother eyed Mikan from the screen. Chestnut hair, pale skin, auburn eyes emitting the aura of summer and carefreeness, she observed. "You wanted that girl as a designer dear? Have you tried asking her persosnally? You know you can counter the tricks of that cursed bastard."

The young blond Ruka stared at his mother questioningly. "You…"

"Yes dear, I have never told you what and what not to take. You had decided on your own ever since you were a boy. Now, this once, I want that woman. Make her a designer or so," she replied out of Ruka's questioning face.

But I'll like it more to have her as your wife"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"So Sakura, has the KuRo dream made you happy?" Natsume asked from behind the exhausted Sakura Mikan.

She gave off a sour face. "KuRo dream my ass. Facing a thousand people then multiply their number by thirty to get the number of flashes that sent my eyes blind! "

"Chill woman! That's just the beginning. And you've signed my contract. No more backing out, FLAT." He said in a making-fun-of way.

Rolling her eyes, she faced him and fixed her stare on him. "As you've said sir, this is the KuRo dream! Better get ready those bucks. You'll be needing lots of 'em"

He grinned slyly, "Really?" Amused, he took a step closer to the short woman in front of him. "Prove to me that you're worth the money I paid to those companies to stop chasing after you."

He made another step closer, reaching out to her soft locks and teasing her with his breath. "You see they've been saying that you're a rare talent and that I have no choice but to always take what my advisers demand."

Heaty. But sakura Mikan, as different as her bubbly and naïve character, was cold and nonchalant about the advances he was doing to make fun of her.

Mikan perked up to see his piercing eyes. He was obviously joking, but with his own style. Annoying and sensual. "Oh? What a possessive guy you are, Hyuuga Natsume" she remarked.

Her eyes gave off a strong disposition with its stern and sharp gaze on Natsume's. "I need not prove anything, hmm?" she smiled. "And triple the money you spent on me. You'll be paying me more than that."

"We'll see woman," he played with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. "One week. Finish those designs or I'll fire you. Aand I'll send you crying you ass off Japan. Kay?"

She pushed his chest away,"Sure. Tch." She won't let Hyuuga Natsume stop her. She won't. Her fashion dream was just about to begin.

.

.

.

.

.

_~End, Six~_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Yay! Yay! How was it? Review anyone? :D**


	7. You? You Again? and Again?

**A/N: Oh look! It's an update! This is SO not re-read, edited or whatsoever... Haha! You know... I'm the queen of lazy people! *grins***

**To the awesome people who reviewed despite this little fic being a so old one, and to Suikashan and diane-chan desu [You better check out the stories of these two awesome people] Love you guys!**

_NOTE: For some reason, I wanted to kill FFN. There's something weird while I'm typing this and I'm putting line breaks... it's weird. Some text won't appear centered. I'll just edit this later. [It spoilt my mood btw.]_

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 7**  
_by Anna:Oj_

"Oh look, the woman who says she was just dragged here but still here trying to make her way onto the audition." Nobara snapped.

Misaki perked up to see her best friend with a few tall and skinny women who threw belittling glares at her. She was sitting alone at the soft couch inside the huge waiting room. "That's not it! Nobara! I came here to say sorry to you! We've been friends for years; don't let it end just like this!"

"Oh really? Well I'll tell you what. I'll end it like this. How could you be a friend when you drag my hopes down on getting on with Tsubasa-kun? I see, you like him too!"

"What? Nobara! Can't you see that he's just flirting with you? Does he remember you? Your name? He's got every girl in trance with his charms!"

"There you hear it girls! Earlier she was saying she's sorry and just a moment ago she's ridiculing Tsubasa-kun. We're done Misaki, OVER." The curly pink haired woman turned her heel away from Misaki, leaving her almost in tears.

_Ha! What's this? I feel like I've just broken up with my boyfriend… Funny. _She thought, burying her face on her palms as tears started falling wand warming her cold skin. _I won't give up Nobara. You're too precious for me to lose just because of a man who's playing you with his fingers._

.

.

.

.

.

**SECOND ROUND**  
Guidelines:

* Each candidate is to be paired with a random photographer provided by the management.

* Each pair is given 4 hours to do a photo shoot with all liberty with only one requirement; Follow the theme to be announced later on.

_Note: Only 25 participants would be chosen on this round. Among the chosen 25, KuRo's head, Hyuuga Natsume-sama would be the one choosing the lead for this Summer Collection._

"Umm… "A tall skinny guy with short blond hair nervously walked towards Misaki. Fixing his glasses and holding his camera tight he said, "I am Tobita Yuu, your assigned photographer. I'm pleased to meet you!"

"Ahh," Misaki stammered. "I'm… Harada! Harda Misaki, pleased to meet you." she hastily said.

"Oh. So you mean, you didn't really want to join this audition thing?" Tobita Yuu said, tinkering his camera as he listened to Misaki's tale on how she ended up there. They were comfortably sitting outside the building, about to search for a location.

"Yep." Misaki nodded, "I'm just here to grab my best friend back. I'm quite sure she's not interested in being a model. It's Tsubasa Andou that she likes. Urghm this is upsetting."

"Well… Andou-san's… never mind. He indeed is a playboy. Of all the models I've worked with, only one or two were not touched by him. Oh well, I've been used to that scenario. Trust me, your friend will realize it in time." He reassured.

"Thanks, Tobita-san" she replied, perking up to the sky.

The two were chatting for almost half an hour, idling away despite the 4-hour time limit given to them. "Now that I think about it, Harada-san, you've said you're not so into this thing but I think… you do have potential. Well, you got in the top 50 out of the thousands. That's quite impressive already." He said glancing at the lady beside him who was, in turn, staring at him blankly. He chuckled nervously, "Umm…ahh…"

"What a way to say I'm pretty," she giggled. "Kidding! I do wonder how I passed. I was only doing things like how I'd usually do…"

Yuu stood up and grabbed a huge paper bag filled with clothes and accessories. "Then, we should work hard to make your achievement worth it."

_It wouldn't hurt to take s shot anyways_. She smiled, standing up as well, "Let's work hard!"

* * *

.

Click. Click.

For the past hour, Misaki and Yuu spent worthless shots because of Misaki''s awkward posture and uncertain expressions on her face. It was like teaching a three year old how to read. Really, really hard—but that was just at first.

A little later, her poses showed freedom and cheerfulness, using her body to express and build proper connection.

_This is great. Harada-san can surely make it! I'm certain! Just perfect for Hyuuga-sama's theme._

* * *

.

"As I was saying, why again are you not telling me the theme for the audition, Hyuuga?" Tsubasa nagged for the nth time, making Koko giggle as he sipped his icy cold café.

Natsume's eyebrow rose in annoyance, "Yome, whi is a chicken inside my office?"

"Nat, he's just asking. Why don't you answer him." Replied his 'secretary'

The mulit-billionaire bachelor rolled his eyes, "Andou, would it help if I do tell you? Why are you the one to pose for the audition?"

"Tch. Just tell me you bratty fellow!" came the haste reply of Tsubasa.

"Fine. I'm giving you ten seconds to figure it out by looking at this doodle, if you fail, I'll castrate you."Natsume said, tossing a piece of paper towards the suspended model.

"Five… Four…" Koko hummed.

"What the heck is this? Fun? Happiness? What?"

"And ONE!" the spiky-headed guy cheered, tossing the empty styro cup in the air.

Natsume smirked, "Now out. Chicken pedo."

The blue-haired fellow stormed out with an irritated face. He even slammed the door which shook the blinds on the glass window.

"Nasty." Koko commented, picking up the doodle from the floor. "What is this? Now that he's gone, are you telling me?" he said, staring at a sketch of a pretty girl in a dress with feathers around her as she smiled happily.

"Of course." Replied Natsume.

Koko sighed, "Or not."

"Right." He grinned, facing the window and staring out at the busy streets of Tokyo. "Something new. Fresh. Beautiful like spring. Like an angel…"

His best friend turned to the doodle in amusement, picking up a pencil and drawing bulgy eyes on the girl on the doodle. "It's 'Innocence' Koko, 'Innocence' as what I've interpreted." Natsume said.

That girl can come up with brilliant ideas. I never thought so." Koko laughed, "Yeah right. As if a stern man like you could come up with something like 'Innocence'. Tss. Innocence my ass. Well, she draws pretty well as I can see."

* * *

.

"Would you like anything miss?" a waiter walked up to Mikan with a bright smile which she returned with a sweet smile too. "I'd just take a mango shake with milk. I'm still waiting for someone."

The waiter reluctantly picked the menu back and nodded to her, glancing at the farthest side of the restaurant before leaving.

She tried to think over lalaland despite the continuous wondering of her mind on why there were so few people; three couples to be exact, plus her. _Perhaps… Ruka-kun's… _she giggled. _He's going to confess? Hehe… No way!_ She giggled again, her imagination going out of bounds.

Checking her face twice on her mirror, she brushed her cheek a bit with her palm. Then, she glimpsed on her phone to see if Ruka had sent a message. "I told him I'd just meet him here. Could he still be waiting on my doorstep?" she mumbled.

"WHAT?" she heard a yell from the farthes corner. A slim and pretty lady stood from her seat and attempted to slap the guy in front of her but failed miserably because of the guy's quick reflex.

"You cannot be breaking up with me! NO WAY!" she shrieked hysterically, looking desperate at the quiet man who stood as well to stop her on putting shame on him.

The people inside heard him whisper an "it's over" which made the lady stumble down and cry on her own arms. A little later, she walked out ignoring the sorry faces of the few witnesses.

"Ehh. Drama." Mikan whispered.

The guy sat back and took his dinner so all went back to normal and soon, the other couples were gone. All left were Mikan, a few waiters and the unknown guy who was about to leave.

Mikan perked up to see his turning figure when he glanced back at her. Smirk. She saw him smirk! "Hyuuga Natsume…" she managed to mutter before her jaw completely went gaping.

"Sakura!" he said from afar.

Shit! Don't come near me! She mentally screamed. Unfortunately, he did—and with a playful grin on his face screaming out _trouble_.

"Dinner?" he said, inviting himself for a seat opposite hers. "Or date?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Great. Call from you in the morning, a scene with you at noon and a 'fun' dinner in front of you." She snapped.

"Well," he said, resting his back and acting comfortably. "I guess you should get used to it then. I'm your boss after all."

She sipped her almost empty glass and replied, "Right. You're my boss and it doesn't look good that an employee and her employer are seen like this."

He arrogantly leaned on the table, chuckling, "And why? We aren't even dating little girl."

She ignored him and called for the waiter, "_soufflé au fromage_ and _endives au jambon_ please"

He quietly studied her, "Say. You've got a pretty nice French accent, been living long there?". He randomly asked, playing with his fingers on the table as se uncomfortably avoided her stare.

"I've been born there faggot." She replied. _When the heck is Ruka-kun coming? I must drive this dim-wit away as soon as possible!_ "Why don't you take the initiative to leave no Hyuuga Natsume? I'm meeting someone."

Amused, he said, "Dating. I knew it. The Ruka bastard's coming after all."

She gasped, "How did you—"

"Nah. I just guessed and I never got wrong." He replied. "Do you have any idea how long I have been living with Ruka? How much I know him?"

"L.. living? You live with him?"

"Apparently, he's my half shit of a _brother_ Tch." He retorted, finally standing up which eased her for she thought he was leaving.

"Well, I'll tell you something about him and me. He's never beaten me in one crucial thing… timing." He said, pulling her up from her seat then he spun her around her kissed her.

From the entrance, Ruka came in with a boquet of roses with two things in mind. That he must win the game and that he must take Sakura Mikan for his mother.

.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? LOL, 8th chappie's almost done as well. I'm actually in the mood of updating since it's vacation. Oh well, it's almost over though so might as well make the most of it. DO LEAVE ME A REVIE PLEASE! :D**

**Love lots -Oj**


	8. Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

**A/N: Update baby! haha! I've missed FFN, I wanna cry! uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Seriosuly, why is college so hard but enjoyable? What a masochist I am. Just to let you guys know, this chapter had been written already last semester and then I lost the copy, found it, typed a bit, then lost the copy for eternity... and so I had to type something out so I can put the 9th chapter, hoho!**

_text in italics are thoughts, kay?_

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to claim except this lil' story. Tachibana-sama owns GA :))**

* * *

.

_Possession 08: Trouble, Trouble, Trouble..._  
_by Anna:Oj_

.

"I'm tired!" Misaki huffed as she sat on her sofa, tempted to call it a day but she remembered her assigned article to write; politics. Her apartment was in a mess, partly due to her who-cares-if-it's messy attitude but also because she and Nobara (who was the clean freak) used to live together but are now separated by a fault line called Tsubasa Andou.

"Oh man, I bette—" the phone beside her rang, giving her a little fright. She slowly picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"HARADA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS?" a man said on the other line.

"Boss." She said, shaking her head. Trouble. "I'm sorry! I've been…"

"Nevermind. You're article was due this morning and I was even expecting you'll send it earlier. You know you should've joined Ibaragi Nobara-san when she resigned before. I would hate to fire you…"

She tensed up at that moment, "What do you mean?". She kept her cool despite having a strong feeling of what's about to happen. "Boss, I…"

"Harada, I cannot do anything! My superiors are urging me to do so! Even though you are one of my best writers, there have been so many issues circulating regarding the article that you wrote about Tsubasa Andou."

She frowned, tired and stressed plus the fact that she's about to get laid off. "Please, one more chance! I've been on this job for five years already!" she still said, hoping there was even just a small chance.

"It's final Harada. I'm very very sorry. Just come pick some stuffs here tomorrow. Plus your last pay…" she heard her boss say, definitely sad about it as well.

"Okay, I got it. I'll come… early tomorrow." She replied with her shaking voice. "Guess I don't have any choice then… Thanks for everything sir."

"Thank you, Harada" was his last reply.

She let the phone fall of her grip and land on the dusty carpet, then she settled on her sofa, laying as comfortably as she could. "Too sudden. I'm losing everything…" she murmured, crying to herself until she fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

6:00 am

"Hooo…taruhhhh, OhhhhayOO…" Mikan said, mumbling half asleep on the line. "Wake up idiot. You have work right?" she heard her best friend say.

"Oh that, but… it's just six, I'm only drawing stuffs today at home." She replied, getting up from bed and slipping on her cat-paw slippers.

"Ah, yes. He asked you to draw 50 outfits in 3 days and that's quite an easy job right, Sa-Ku-Ra-Mi-Kan?" Hotaru menacingly said, silently worrying about her. "I told you, I only helped you reach Japan with one condition: Work your ass off and stop slacking. You've been like that for three years, Mikan."

Her eyes shot open, breathing deeply then she replied, "Yeah… I'm up."

"Finally," Hotaru relaxed. "I'm hoping you're not losing that spirit years ago."

"Shh. Focus on your business Hotaru, Ja. I'm fixing up." She quickly replied, flipping her phone close. "Fine, Hyuuga Natsume! I'm showing you a piece of what I can do. I hate people playing around on me." She said then she immediately…

…Dozed off to sleep.

10:00 am

The young brunette picked her 4th pad to draw on. She had drawn three complicated dresses completely labeled and broken down to specific instructions of types of cloths, the accessories to be used and even her own styled shoes.

"25 plain, 25 printed… Hmm, seven more plain colored ones…" she talked to herself.

.

* * *

.

"Koko, have you sent those papers and proposals to France?" Natsume eyed his best buddy who had just entered with two cups of strawberry frappe.

The unreliable secretary's brows went up, "That? Oh… I do think I've sent it two days ago.

Irritation sparked up, "Just two days ago? Tch. Yome, I asked that a week ago."

The spikey-head placed the drink on Natsume's desk replying, "That would've reached by now Nat. Chill. You have no idea how hard being your secretary is."

The young CEO laughed, "Yeah right. Since when has it been hard to drink cappuccino in my office every hour? I hope you die because of too much caffeine Yome"

Koko rolled his eyes, "Funny Nat. It's strawberry frappe today. Actually, I've been trying to act like your secretary, checking files and appointments. So hard…" He fanned himself with his hand, staring at the amused Natsume.

"I told you years ago to just find a job of yours or a business. Jeez, you're a triple major, have you forgotten that?"

"Well, I used to love studying. I'm burnt out ya' know. Plus, what's the use of psychology in taking care of dogs?"

"Psh. Knock it off. You're a management major too. You could've built your own business… I told you I'm willing to give you the capital."

Koko waved his hand, dismissing the idea, "I'm still young so I could do that when I'm already 27. I promise…" He said, swearing with his right hand.

"Make sure. I'm taking note of that." Natsume said.

"With one condition though," Koko added. "That you're not a player by then" he said, making them both laugh. He just said the impossible. Natsume's actually planning to be a bachelor till 33.

"Do what you want Koko, just don't mess up with my business" he said, turning to the high bunch of papers to review.

Koko stood up and headed to the doorstep, "Oh how nice it would be to have a helping hand with these—papers" He pertained to the mountainous stack of proposals and designs which almost covered the entire wall that he needed to filter to lessen Natsume's burden.

.

* * *

.

"I've only got 4,000 yen left and if I don't pass this audition then I have no more idea where to go or what to do next." Misaki hopelessly told herself as she walked up the KuRo building's huge front steps.

She lifelessly reached the 7th floor where the results were posted. To her annoyance, the first thing her eyes landed on was Tsubasa Andou's grinning face. She wouldn't have minded if he was grinning to someone or something but he was grinning at her. Right at her face, her—Harada Misaki.

"So, how was life being a journalist?" he said to her. Did she hear it right? Was he talking to her casually, of all people, her? She who despises him most? She shot a glare on him who cleared his throat then said, "Oh I mean, _ex-journalist_."

Then she cracked, "Are you adding salt to my wound?" Tsubasa poked a questioning look but Misaki continued on her rant, not giving him any time to counter, or at least ask. "You leech! Perhaps you pulled some strings to make me lose my job. Damn you! Curse you! Die! Die! Die!" she carried on, hitting him hard with her bag as they fought around the huge hall.

"Wa—Ouch! I said wait! I told you I've got nothing to do with your job!" Tsubasa said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Like I'd believe you," she threw one final blow which hit his head hard leaving him yelping. "You called me ex-journalist you idiot!"

He explained, "I said that because you passed the auditions!"

Misaki didn't believe at all so she reluctantly headed to the huge board. She sent daggers on him when she didn't see her name. "Curse you bastard and your tricks!"

"Wait, you're there!" he panicked when he saw her preparing her _hammer_ bag. He pointed at the top where five names excluded from the list of the other names. Misaki didn't look. "Hey look! Top 5, top 5!" he prodded.

She turned and hastily darted her eyes on the top list. "Ha?" her eyes froze on the board as the other girls kept pushing each other in eagerness to check their own names. "Oi, Andou… What are you doing here beside me anyways?" she snapped. "You wanna get hit?"

"I… I wa—"

"TSUBASA-KUUUUUUUN~ KYAAAA!" the girls squealed the moment they realize that he was in the middle of them. Misaki on the other hand laughed at the sight of him as he struggled to escape but stopped halfway when she caught sight of Nobara who was glaring at her with a how-dare-you-flirt-with-him look.

.

* * *

.

"This year, KuRo fashion house has decided to take another step higher. We have taken the risk of making our next collection brand new and fresh by selecting new designers, a new team and new models that we will personally mold and train—you girls. I have to tell you, starting now, every little thing you do will be monitored, and every food you eat, your postures, skin care and behavior. By getting in our company, I already congratulate you. Not only will you be KuRo's face but after this project, more opportunities would open for you—showbiz, modeling overseas, CF models and many more." Serina said, standing in front with her head held high and her back straight making her look more authoritative and dignified.

The top 50 girls that qualified were immediately briefed that afternoon where Misaki sat alone. She had tried countless times in approaching Nobara but all that she got were snickers from her new sidekicks and harsh words from her ex-best friend's mouth.

She still had with her the box filled with drafts and papers, things that reminded her of her past job. Everyone was sad over her leaving her profession for five years. They all knew she was a very dedicated and skillful writer and that she loved her that. She regret that she wrote that article—it was childish of her. She didn't even hate Tsubasa Andou anymore—well, just a little. He just made her realize how narrow-minded she is and what kind of friend she had been. But then, she wasn't going to give up. She will gain Nobara back.

"I now introduce to you, the team that you'll spend time training with. First of is Jinno-sensei." Serina snapped her out of her jumbled thoughts.

An old scary looking man with a green scarf and square glasses walked in front with a stick on his hand. If they weren't in the fashion business, Misaki would've mistaken him for a math teacher. "He will be in charge of your postures anld ramping techniques."

"This is Misaki-sensei who will be in charge of the food you'll be served in the dorms." Every eye gawked at his beautiful and sculptured figure. He had black messy hair and the black tight shirt he was wearing made him more attractive, revealing his well-toned body.

Serina smiled in amusement. Misaki had always been the center of attraction even before when they were still amateur models for KuRo.

"For your health and skin care, Serio-dono" This time, more gasps were heard. Serio was another guy women die for. He has milky white skin and a cool image. Fans used to call him vampire-sama during the prime of his career as a model. Even now, he's still a bachelor who's almost at his forties yet is still on Natsume Hyuuga's attractiveness level.

Serina introduced a few more assistants before finally introducing herself properly. "Yours truly, Serina-sensei. I'll be the one over-seeing this whole project and will be the one reporting directly to the CEO's office."

A few whispers were heard, talking about how she's Tsubasa's manager and rumors of them dating.

Misaki easily caught the idea, being a skilled reporter and writer. _Why am I even minding? Poor her, look how many glares she's getting right now…_

Serina easily fended off the distaste of the girls with just one discreet belittling stare. No one could reach her level. She is still a top model in Japan and has a good name overseas while all of the girls in there were amateurs and can't even compare to her.

"Well then, before you leave please take your portfolios on the table at the back. It contains the schedule for the next two months, a map to the girls' dorm and room assignments. Call time tomorrow is 9 am but I hope you have all settled your belongings in your respective rooms by then. See you tomorrow then. Welcome to KuRo." She smiled confidently together with the other team members and bowed respectfully.

.

* * *

.

5 am.

Misaki huffed as she forced herself to carry her two heavy bags, one containing her clothes, and other necessities and the other one filled with all her books. Indeed, she was still a bookworm and a writer despite being laid off—and becoming a model.

"Just one more…" she heard someone whisper and then a small giggle and moan responded.

"Stop…" teased the other one. "It's so early, Tsubasa."

"Come on" A few more pecks and kisses echoed through the deserted dorm. "That's right honey…"

She easily realized that it was Tsubasa Andou flirting with some woman as she climbed the stairs. She tried to slow and quiet down her steps so as not to be discovered but wondered how to get to her room without disturbing the flirting couple. _But this voice… isn't this… Serina-sensei? The rumors are true? Seriously, this bastard even hits on older women._

She blushed hearing moans and clanging of metal. She guessed it was the banister being leaned on. It felt bad like she was invading someone's privacy. _Who cares if he's some sex-crazed bastard? Jeez, another guy who can't control his hormones._

_Had I been too early? Maybe I should just wait at the café downstairs._

Turning around, she almost slipped because her bags were too heavy. She can't leave it. It's either she go up or leave her bags laying over there and obstructing the stairs. Without a choice, she did the most unladylike thing ever; slamming her bags on the metal stairs and stomping her feet as she stepped as loud as she could. She heard the two snap out of their steamy session which made her relax for a bit but not until she really tripped. "It hurts!"

"Ah! Miss snob!" she jerked her head up as she sat patting her knee. There was Tsubasa Andou in his tux while his polo was unbuttoned up to the third one, really surprised and… concerned. He immediately ran down to reach her, never straying his eyes off her. "You alright?"

"Ah, eh… I…I'm okay…" she was supposed to reply with sarcasm but the way he asked seemed to ask for a proper reply. "Really okay!" she pushed back lightly his hands that were on her shoulders and tried to get up alone.

"Let me carry this up." He swiftly picked the two heavy bags with ease and waited for her to go up first.

"Very punctual, I see, miss?" Serina glowered over Misaki's approaching figure.

"Harada Misaki." She courteously bowed and then tried to grab one of her bags back from Tsubasa. "Thanks but I can carry them on my own."

"Nah-ah. I said I'll carry it for you Miss Snob." He teased like a child then ran away so she won't be able to take the heavy bags away. He knew she was a prideful woman the moment they first met. "Careful on your way up!"

Serina watched as the two bantered by themselves as they walked towards Misaki's room.

"Wah! Books! Full of books! Are these all porn?" he invited himself inside then proceeded to unpacking her things without permission.

"It's mature content not porn you hormonal pedo! And these aren't all that. These are classic novels!" she snapped, grabbing the books he was flipping and tossing around. "Don't just throw them like they're yours!"

"Pssh. This is rape." He pointed out at the green book with a golden dragon printed on the cover.

"Huh? Stop reading that!" she tried snatching it away but Tsubasa moved back easily.

"I'll borrow this… Smoke Thief. Interesting."

"Hey! That's one of my favorite books!" she said as he flipped on the next page.

"Seriously, before you whine about your books, treat your knee first" he sent a glance at her and her knee then back to what he was reading.

She huffed before entering the bathroom and washing her knee.

"Can I peak?" he called from outside in a very serious manner.

"What the heck, you pedo!" she yelled.

.

_Harada Misaki, let's see how long you could last._ The two didn't even realize Serina had been there the whole time, silently watching as the two looked so close and comfortable.

.

* * *

.

Hotaru sipped her morning tea, sitting gracefully inside Ruka's office.

The blond owner of RBT fashion house was immersed over the game he was playing as he laid comfortably on the couch opposite Hotaru. "Ah! Damn!" he let the ipad slide down his hand down the carpet in a light thud where the words 'GAME OVER. YOU LOSE' were flashing. "I hate this. I really hate this."

Hotaru placed the half empty tea cup down and waited form him to spill out whatever was making him grumpy. She had been like that for five years already; wondering how a business partner became his personal guidance counselor and confidante.

"Why can't I win?" he mumbled.

"You haven't even done a move yet." She replied.

"Because Natsume's being a bastard! He kissed her on the lips for god knows how long!" he started to spit out all his thoughts whether they were logical or not.

"Then you're not good enough. Basically, he a step or two ahead of you and you're doing him a favor by slacking everyday of your life and whining how you hate life without doing anything." She straightly told him then picked up her tea.

"Ah. Which side are you on anyway?"

"Business, you. Mikan? Neither." She then stared at him eye to eye. "Nogi, for the past years, you've won against Hyuuga starting from the rabbit, the money, toys, women and the rest. Now go ask yourself how come even if he treats her as harsh as a pig, he's still getting closer to her than you are. Seriously, why was she even caught up with this? You're adding to the issues she have to deal with."

"Hyuuga's stealing her away. My mother wants her too. I like her, Imai."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. She knew he didn't. Or rather he didn't know that he didn't like her. He was mistaken his obsession of winning over liking Mikan.

"Really."

.

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Weeeeeeee~ Review! I wonder what Ruka was playing. Was it... TETRIS BATTLE? Loooool~ Oh, and for a Christmas gift, I'll be updating chapter 9 tomorrow! Or rather, about 12 hours from now? It's already 2 AM, haha!**

**Anna:Oj :P**

_By the way, Smoke Thief is actually my favorite book- It has rape though, haha :P_


	9. Subtleties

**A/N: Real quick update! Weeeee~ Merry Christmas everyone!**

_Italics are either thoughts or phone conversations! _

**Disclaimer: GA is Higuichi Tachibana's work. Only the plot here is mine! :D**

.

* * *

.

Possession 09  
_by AnnaOj_

.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're fired." Natsume made sure her eyes were locked onto his as he spoke. Mikan stood a foot away from his desk and it greatly pleased him watching her confused and in panic.

"Wha… t did I do?" her face started to warm up and her lips involuntarily curled into a frown. "You can't do this… No… n…"

The sight pleased him, really pleased him. He'd readily accept evil as a description for himself since it'd give justice to what he was doing. "Ah… Is this what they call hitting two birds with one stone? Shall I tell the obvious, Sakura? Can your pea-sized brain still not comprehend what I've just done?"

Mikan stiffened head down as the tears threatened to pour down.

"It's basically your fault for being too close with Ruka. Not only that but because, even though I hate to admit it, you're talented enough to be a threat incase Ruka gets you. Is it making sense now?"

"Then why fire me now? I've just turned in my designs! What the heck is this? Have I wasted all the days I've spent without sleep just to hear you and this childishness?"

"Idiot. It's not childish. This is nothing but pure competition; me and that Nogi-brat. I can't risk him getting ahead of me. Plus I get to play a prank on the little girl who poured coffee on my tux." Natsume kept the triumphant look on his face, watching Mikan clench her fist and bite her lip.

"Really childish…" she gritted her teeth. "Why me? Why… why me! I have a dream! I've always wanted this profession! Just when I started to dream again… Why does it _always_ have to be me? Why can't people just let me do what I want!" The tears finally burst out. It hurt so much. She hasn't cried for years and crying again for the same reason brought heart aches she had suppressed. The past is still haunting her.

I see…" She fell silent. "It can't be helped right? I was just unlucky to be caught between your fight right?" she hopelessly chuckled at her messed up state, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Unlucky…" a chuckle was heard again from her. "…right. I am. Indeed." She spun around and headed out without another word.

Natsume huffed and gave a half-hearted smirk. "What the hell was that?"

.

* * *

.

Green.

Kokoro Yome's color is green. It's not his favorite but it is the most suitable one to describe him; goofy, full of life, free and balanced. It was just like him, a rich kid full of energy and optimism to face life and live freely despite being one sought after bachelor as well.

But apparently, green has another color. The woman in front of him, apart from her permed green hair that looked like dried seaweed, was a nagger, violent and can't keep her mouth shut. She just didn't give justice to the color. "Sumire Shouda. Now tell me where Natsume-sama is!" she flapped her arms like a loud chicken almost hitting Koko's arm.

"Wa… wait!" he scribbled her name then closed the portfolio and slid it under Mikan's thick compilation of designs.

"Hey, hurry up! As Natsume-sama's new secretary, I must not waste time talking to some lowly fool like you!"

"Ah, you're the C&D Fashion house owner's daughter slash Hyuuga Natsume's fan girl" Koko mumbled, uninterested. "Sorry to cut your happiness short but I am Hyuuga Natsume's one and only secretary." He had his finger pointed at himself just to make sure she was getting the whole situation.

"HUH?" she almost shrieked.

A grin appeared on his face, "Were you so thrilled that you failed to read the contract properly? It says 'secretary of the secretary of Hyuuga Natsume' Just so you know."

"WHAT? I THOUGHT THAT WAS A TYPO!" she screeched.

"Are you an idiot? Do you think contracts from **KuRo** could contain typos?" he defended. "Sheesh. Now go get me a coffee, _my_ secretary."

Sumire narrowed her eyes, "I want to see Natsume-sama! I'll only follow Natsume-sama's orders!"

"You fo—"

"HOTARU!" Mikan emerged from the double doors beside Koko's desk. The two stood stunned over the sobbing brunette who just walked passed them like they didn't exist.

Koko coughed after Mikan was completely out of sight to grab Sumire's attention.

"Who was that?" Sumire said, intrigued.

"Not your business. My, my… what was I going to do with this again?"Koko held Mikan's designs with no idea at all. In the end, he had to call Natsume.

'_You weren't listening again! I sa—_

"Oh wait, wait!" Koko pulled Sumire's permed hair and placed the phone on her ear.

"Na… na… Natsume-sama… Yes! Yes! I will!" she shakily squealed then grabbed the designs from Koko and dashed out of sight.

"Seriously, Nat, what have you done to send Mikan-chan crying out to Imai?"

'_Tch. Let her cry. I bet she hadn't had enough while she was in my office bitching about her poor pitiful life'_

.

* * *

.

Hotaru sighed again after ending the call. "And that's your cue, Nogi."

Ruka smirked and reached for the phone. "Thanks, Imai" he smiled his prince-charming-like smile. "Send a bouquet of red red roses at Miss Sakura Mikan's residence." He instructed his secretary on the phone.

I better make my move now." He picked up his coat and headed out for the door.

"I told you Nogi, she can't shed a tear." She said as she watched him nod and leave his office. _And your first move was totally wrong. She hates red. It reminds her of that person._

.

* * *

.

"Hang on. I've got a call from the other line" Koko said, making Natsume scowl.

Uh-oh…" he mumbled as he received the message from the caller. After hurriedly slamming the phone, he picked up Natsume's line. "Scowl again. I received a call from our lil' spy saying Nogi Ruka had just sent a bouquet of roses to Mikan-chan. Sweet. Looks like he caught the news in less than a minute"

'_I see, Imai's with the bastard again. Now move your ass and bring that Sakura back here. I can't let Ruka get her.'_

After their conversation, Koko immediately called the reception desk and the security office to instruct them not to let Mikan out. "I'm starting to feel bad for her."

Heading personally at the main entrance, he can't help but feel pity for the petite woman who was caught up between the almost-two-decade long rivalry of the half-brothers.

He arrived shortly to find Mikan looking like a lost child as a number of security personnel tried to hold her from stepping out of the building. "Hey! Hey! I can handle this now" he hastily walked towards them, prompting the staff to go back to their own business and leaving the two of them in awkward silence.

She was on the verge of crying again, he observed.

"Come." He instructed coolly, only to get a puzzled look from Mikan. Extending his hand he urged her to come forward, "Come on. Don't cry anymore. He's asking you to go back up there."

With that, her round eyes widened as her brows almost connected since she was twitching it for the nth time that day. "What for? That jerk has no business with me anymore! He fired me! He—"

Koko pulled her and placed and hand on her back. "Shh. Don't look at him so badly like that. You sure haven't been around him long enough." He somewhat scolded and comforted her with his carefree smile and gentle approach.

As the two of them stood inside the elevator, Mikan wondered as she watched him whistle. "You don't look like another jerk that gets along well with him. Are you? How could you bear to be that guy's secretary?"

"Simple. I'm free. Natsume never stepped on somebody—except the Nogi's that is. He always lets his employees work in a free and flexible environment." He chirped. "Loosen up. You look like you're going to cry again and again. I told you not to look at him so badly. All of us have a part of our lives that we wished didn't happen right? So does he."

Mikan saw, this guy understands Natsume in a completely different level. The way he calmly and cheerfully talked about him showed how much he trusted Natsume. And he was totally right. "A past huh…" she mumbled under her breath. After that, she straightened herself and wiped her messed up face. "Hey, I can't believe you have a side like this."

"Ha?" he was taken aback. "Well, I… uhh…" and all he could do was grin and be the goofy Koko that he naturally is.

.

* * *

.

"Yo…" Natsume was leaning on the wall outside his office when Mikan and Koko arrived looking like he was waiting for quite a long time. He was rather unenthusiastic when he saw Mikan who was still hesitant and was trying to hide behind Koko. "Hn. So, has she fallen in love with you now, smooth talker?"

He only earned a small chuckle and an ear-to-ear grin from his best friend, "Stop that." Urging Mikan to keep a hold of herself and face Natsume, he pushed her lightly forward and said, "Go on. Keep in mind what I told you."

After sending another glance at Koko, Mikan stepped forward and gathered all the courage she had to meet Natsume face to face. Whatever he wanted or needed, she was determined not to get swayed and promised herself to act professional until the very end.

Natsume followed Koko with his eye as his secretary walked away waving his hand.

"What do you want?" she impatiently demanded.

"I'll be frank with you. I'm going to use you."

"Huh?" she heard him say it in such serious manner that her mouth was left hanging open in disbelief.

"Seriously," he ruffled his hair in irritation looking like he was at loss of words. It was really troubling for him to ask favor or lower his pride. "Just stop hanging around Ruka, okay?"

Mikan cupped her mouth with both hands. She was laughing inside. _Funny, too funny…_ "I can't hold it any longer!" and then, her loud and boisterous laugh echoed at the empty floor where only Natsume's office is located. _I can't say it… He's just like a little boy—a selfish little boy that can't express himself. Too funny…_

He glared at her. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped. Pulling her wrist, he dragged her and walked to the elevator.

"Hey! I already understand. Let me leave now! I won't talk to Ruka-kun so let me go now." She said behind his tall figure. "Seriously, the moment you fired me I didn't plan on staying here in Japan anymore."

He jerked his head and stared at her deeply. "Aren't you more childish than me? …leave Japan just because you got fired? Well, not my business. You'll not be working with Ruka anyways."

"Hey, where are we going?" she innocently watched as he busied himself with his phone.

"Going to get your designs, what else?"

"Ha? I've just handed it a while ago! Where in the world is it now?"

"I told Koko to throw them away." He replied without much consideration.

"You what? How rude! If you didn't want them then you should've at least given them back to me!" she was pissed off. How could he just throw away something she worked hard for? Right. Apparently, he easily fired her, what more her designs.

"Why do you keep talking? So noisy…" he said, keeping his poker face.

"Huh? Then why do you keep replying? So annoying!" Her plan failed. There's no way she could act professional or lady-like or educated with this guy. She can't even point out exactly why he's getting on her nerves. They're simply just clashing with each other.

Exiting the elevator in silence, Mikan just followed him while struggling to catch up with his fast pace.

He turned right after passing by a number identical glass doors then ceased in front of a metal door.

"Shredding room? I can't believe you! You really wanted my designs gone? Every last bit of it!"

"Yeah."

A vein popped out of her head. "Let's go, baka." She heard him say then he pulled the door open revealing a dusty old room that smells like—paper. And indeed, there were huge piles of paper across the room. She could hear a shredding machine working behind the mountain of papers. "How could we find those with this mess, you jerk?"

"Shut up and pray that your designs haven't been shred or prepare yourself with sleepless nights again" he said while looking at some old portfolios.

"Yeah sure. Seriously I'm going to kill you if—Wait, what did you say?" she walked closer to where he was standing.

"Hm?" he mumbled, still pulling random papers then tossing them back.

"Did I hear that right?" she was sure she heard something weird. "Prepare myself with sleepless nights again?"

"Yeah. Should you just do that rather than searching forever in here?" he glanced over her then slumped himself on the floor covered with paper. "Now that I think about it, I haven't even opened your compilation of designs…"

"Are you… could you possible mean—"

"I'm hiring you back, Ms. Sakura Mikan. I thought you got the idea already since 30 minutes ago when Koko called you back." He sighed, "really, so slow."

Clank.

They both turned behind them to find the door closed. "Hey, somehow that sounded odd." Mikan hesitantly walked to the door, hoping what she was thinking wasn't going to happen. "N…no… I can't open it!"

.

* * *

.

Koko found Sumire sitting near where the new trainees who were practicing for the runway, eyes glued in envy at the girls who flaunted their long skinny legs that looked good in high heels or probably just melting Serio and Misaki with here intense gawking.

"Hey, where have you been all this time?" Koko eyed Sumire as she gulped her orange juice.

"Don't bother me! Do you know how much trouble I had to get out of that shredding room! Seriously, I can't believe doors in KuRo are defectives." She said, crossing her legs and complaining like a bratty princess.

Koko chuckled and watched silently with a grin on her face.

"Ah!" they jerked their heads at a model that fell off the elevated platform.

It was Harada Misaki.

The two didn't move and let the other trainees and the staffs assist her. Apparently, she fell because of her broken heels.

"Oh look! Did you buy a cheap one Misaki?" Nobara muttered under her breath, heard only by her two sidekicks, Anna and Nonoko and her ex-best friend, Misaki. The three secretly snickered so as not to be reprimanded by the trainers who were out to record every wrong doing they might commit.

"Harada get up!" Serina sternly said.

"But…" a few girls tried to let her rest.

"No one will leave. We will continue with the training. Get her a pair of heels from the old stack of clothes." She glowered over Misaki again, just like when she was with Tsubasa that morning.

"I understand." She respectfully replied and forced herself to stand up, ignoring the stares of pity, her ankle that was obviously sprained and the small bruises that formed for walking on high heels for more than four hours nonstop.

With that, they continued their training.

"Whew~ Serina sure is strict. Stricter than usual… hmm." Koko spoke as Sumire continued to focus over the training session. "Hey!" he said after checking his phone, "… did you just said the shredding room's door is broken?"

She glared, "yeah. It took me an hour to get out you fool!"

"Then… Natsume!"

.

* * *

.

"What are you saying?" irritated, Natsume got up and tried to push the door open, twisting the knob with much force. His eyes brows twitched. "Annoying." He pulled his phone and dialed Koko's number only to realize that the reception was poor and he cannot contact anybody from outside. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist on the metal door.

"Baka. You could've just asked someone to take the designs back then we wouldn't be stuck in here." She sneered.

"You're the idiot here. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Ha? You only told me we're going her when we were already at the elevator!"

"Fine I give up! Now go find a way for us to get out." He messed his hair again and looked down in deep thought.

Mikan pouted. _Why am I not worried at all?_ She started looking at every corner hoping there was a phone or a secret window or a secret passage just to get out.

"Oh, look! Why is there a very old newspaper her with you and Ruka-kun?" she flipped the pages and happily looked at the picture of a smiling Ruka and a glaring Natsume who were in the middle of a handsome old man that looked like Natsume and a French blond who looked lovingly at them. "This woman… wasn't she a model in France? I've seen her a couple of times when I was still studying there."

Natsume grunted and sent a pissed look at Mikan. "I said find a way out. Stop talking so casual with me."

"Yes sir!" she chirped. "I'm only doing this since I'm hoping you're seriously giving me this job."

"Am I not?" he sneered.

She huffed. "But then, why the sudden change of mind?"

"This is the only time I'll speak about this. I hate Ruka and that woman and I should also be hating you but it's wiser to use you than send you crying to that Ruka. Now you have to keep your word that you won't go to Ruka's side no matter what for me to also keep my word."

"Seriously, why are the two of you even fighting? Look here, you have a perfect family." She pointed at the newspaper and the mood suddenly changed.

"That woman is not my mother. That woman is a mur—never mind. Just stop asking those questions!" he fell silent after that and then proceeded to search for a way out again.

After a couple of minutes of silence between the two, Mikan sat down and rested her legs. "Ah, I give up as well. Let's just wait here for someone to come." She moved her head from left to right to ease the stiffness and gazed at the ceiling. "Hey, Hyuuga… look at that."

Natsume immediately looked up as well to see a square passage that could possibly be a way out. "Try going up, idiot." He instructed.

"Me? That's too high!"

"That's why you can use my shoulders. So slow!"

After removing her heels, she hesitantly climbed up his shoulder and blushed in the process. "This is too uncomfortable!" she said, trying to pull her dress so her thighs won't directly contact him. The mere strong grasp he was doing with her ankles was bothering her so much.

"Sakura, you've been whining for more than an hour. Now do us a favor so we could finally get out."

"We're not even sure if this could get us out." She looked down to see a scowl on his face. "Fine, I'll try going up." She raised her arms to reach the dark square passage way when a loud bang was heard from outside.

Natsume quickly spun around not minding Mikan which led them to topple over each other.

"It hurts…" she moaned.

Warm.

She found him under her, his face looking away. That was when she realized that she was really on top of him—directly. Even her arms were touching his sides and so were his on her back; an accidental hug.

"Seriously, why are you such a klutz?" he didn't try to move a muscle, waiting for her to move away from him.

"Sorry… Ahh! My designs!" she crawled away and headed for her designs which were next in line for the shredding machine.

"Natsume! Mikan-chan!"

"Natsume-sama!"

Koko and Sumire were at the entrance looking worried and in panic.

"I'm okay." He replied, getting up and snatching the designs away from Mikan. "Report to me early in the morning, Sakura. You get to meet the team tomorrow."

She stared blankly at Nastume as he followed Koko and Sumire on the way out.

"Oh. By the way, it hasn't grown much ever since, Miss A-cup" he smirked doing measuring actions with his hand.

A blush crept on her cheeks. "…PERVERT!"

.

* * *

**A/N: And that is it for this year! whew! I'll update the other two fanfics before the year ends, hopefully, haha!**


End file.
